Abnormally Average
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: Tsukune Aono was a human, one who just so happened to fail his entrance exams. With no other options, Tsukune goes to Youkai Academy. However, despite the not so average name, Tsukune was expecting things to be relatively normal. When disaster strikes, even before he can reach the school, Tsukune will find himself in more trouble than he bargained for. Average is overrated. Harem.
1. Not so mediocre problems

**Welcome everyone, to yet another story of mine. If is the first story of mine that you are reading, let me fill you in on a few things.**

 **1\. My updates are very unreliable and occasionally stories may go a year without being updated.**

 **2\. When I am resonating with a particular story, for any period of time, I usually write a lot really fast and this varies over time and with my mood.**

 **3\. My quotation marks are different to the majority of people on this site. Further clarification on this is on my profile page.**

 **4\. I will never abandon any of my stories.**

 **5\. If you'd like to support me further, I have a pat reon (spaced, otherwise FF removes it) account, the link to which is on my profile, but just reading is enough for me.**

 **That's all the basics.**

 **I also frequently have notes in my chapters, sometimes at the top of the chapter, sometimes at the bottom and sometimes both, like for this one. Please read them, as I don't put them in unnecessarily and they usually explain important aspects of the story.  
Enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Rosario + Vampire anime/manga. All I own are my characters and plot twists. ****

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques  
**  
Chapter 1 – Not so mediocre problems

Tsukune Aono was a completely normal boy. His grades were average. His athletic ability was average. Even his height and weight were average. His hair was also average, being black and his eyes were an equally average brown. There is something to be said about being average: it is safe. Those on either end of the spectrum, endure more hardships than the average. The very weak usually face many challenges, wracked by struggles to make ends meet, or merely survive their day-to-day lives. To become average, when you are very weak, is a blessing. The very strong face challenges too, however, their challenges are normally motivated in order to keep their position at the top of the hierarchy. For them, slipping into the ranks of average, is unacceptable.

Tsukune would have been fine remaining as part of the average, however, failing his high school entrance exam, meant he had slipped below average. In the same way that the very weak want to become average, the average most certainly do not want to slip further down the pole. Many would not mind climbing the ladder of success, but most who are average are content with being so.

Tsukune Aono was one of these people, perfectly content to remain average. He would get average marks, get an average job and live an average live, possibly starting an average family too. Unfortunately for Tsukune, he would not be able to live an average live. The ironic part though, is that it was a completely average event, which would push Tsukune so far outside the realms of normality.

Tsukune Aono was on a bus, being driven to his new school. A strange place, called Youkai Academy. It was on this bus, being driven by a not so average man, that Tsukune would leave behind the average forever. Vehicle accidents are also quite average, on any one day, somewhere in the world, there could be anywhere between a few dozen, to a few thousand accidents in total. Today, Tsukune added to that statistic.

 _-line break-_

Tsukune had no idea where he was. He couldn't even tell if his eyes were open or not. Trying to open them did nothing and trying to shut them yield the same result. Trying to move, Tsukune found he couldn't even coordinate his thoughts enough to think about what he wanted to move. With a morbid sense of awareness, Tsukune started to hear sounds. At first, they sounded like vibrations, before Tsukune started to pick up on tone and volume. Lastly, he started to make sense of the sounds he was hearing.

'Honestly, was there no other way to save him?' Asked a feminine sounding voice.

'You make it sound like I'm happy about this. The boy is basically trapped here now. I didn't want to do that. That being said, I'm sure his life is more important, than trivial things like what he is, or what he may become.' Said a distinctly more masculine voice.

'*sigh* This is why I hate people giving their opinion on health related matters. Do you realise how many people would rather die than undergo a strange treatment?' Said the woman.

'Well, if he wants to die, I'm sure Youkai Academy can help him, it is a scary place after all. Then again, perhaps he can fit in and survive like that other, time will tell. Also, he is awake now, so you better look after your patient, Ophiuchus.' Said the man, before giving a chuckle and walking away, if the fading sound of his laughter was any indication.

'That man, honestly.' Muttered the woman, before turning to the boy who was beginning to stir.

Tsukune weakly cracked open his left eye, revealing a brown, but bloodshot eye, squinting against the harsh white lights of the room he was in.

'So you are awake, that's good. There were a few times where I thought you wouldn't make it, but you pulled through.' Commented the woman, who Tsukune could now see, albeit, she was still quite blurry.

From her outline, Tsukune could see she was not as average as he. She was quite well-endowed, but also slender, a killer combination for sure. She also had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, quite the rarity in Japan. She was also wearing a nurse outfit consisting of a white dress and cap, trimmed with dark gold sleeves and buttons. She also had what appeared to be a badge, with a symbol Tsukune couldn't place, over her left breast and a strange looking black armband on her left arm, which was covered in dark gold spikes and extended to her middle finger.

'Where am I?' Croaked Tsukune weakly, feeling his throat was quite dry.

'Where? You are in a medical facility of course. Where else would you be after a bus crash?' Replied the woman.

'Crash?' Muttered Tsukune.

'Oh dear, do you have amnesia? Do you not even remember that you were in an accident?' Asked the blonde.

With a stiff shake of his head, Tsukune signalled his ignorance of the matter.

'Well, that isn't important now anyway, what is important, is that you survived. Well, you did have help from that man though.' Commented the woman.

Tsukune took a minute to absorb this.

"A crash? How did that happen? I can't remember anything…" Thought Tsukune unhappily, still in a drug induced haze, which was slowly clearing.

'In any case, allow me to enlighten you on your situation. You are currently in the Youkai Academy medical facility. I am your nurse, Ophiuchus and have been attending to your care once your bus driver finally brought you here.' Explained Ophiuchus.

'In one piece at least.' Muttered Ophiuchus under her breath, as she scanned her patient once again, before clearing her throat.

'However, there are a few things that you are blissfully ignorant of right now, which I now have the duty to inform you of, shattering your notions on what is and isn't normal.' Said Ophiuchus, making Tsukune involuntarily tense up.

'You see, Youkai Academy, as the name suggests, is a school for Youkai, or, to make it easier to understand, monsters. Supernatural creatures that humans like to make stories about, like unicorns or dragons. Now, I'm sure you must think you heard me wrong, or you are on too many painkillers, but that isn't the case. Yes, you are a human. Yes, I am a monster. With that being said, due to certain events, you are now obligated to stay here for the next four months. Why four months you ask? You must remain here for the next four months because you received a lifesaving blood transfusion, courtesy of your bus driver, who is also a monster. For this reason, we need to observe you for the next one hundred and twenty days, until his blood is replaced by your own. Did you understand all of that?' Asked Ophiuchus.

Tsukune closed his left eye and took a deep breath, counting to five in his mind, before opening his left eye again.

'What?' Croaked Tsukune weakly, causing Ophiuchus to sigh.

'See, this is why I am a nurse and not a psychiatrist. The mind is such an annoyance, full of inconsistences.' Muttered Ophiuchus.

'Very well then. I see my explanation has not put you at ease, so let me try again. You are confided to Youkai Academy for the next four months, if you come close to death again, I will help you recover. Under no circumstances are you to allow any other medical practitioner, nurse, doctor or otherwise, to assess you, or you very likely will be killed for being human. Additionally, tell no one that you are human, if you want to live that is. Out of the three people who know you are human, I am the only one who will have any sort of regular contact with you, outside of the bus driver, when he comes to take the mail. The other monsters at this facility, instructor or otherwise, will likely kill you instantly if they find out you are human, so keep that in mind.' Said Ophiuchus.

'Now, how do you feel?' Asked Ophiuchus finally.

Tsukune's left eye was finally able to focus on things and he was able to make out the face of Ophiuchus properly. If he hadn't just found out she was a monster, he would have easily found her attractive, but right now he was deeply unnerved.

'Hmm, are you having visual problems? Your right eye is still closed. True, the accident struck you on your right, but it didn't seem to be damaged, can you open it?' Requested Ophiuchus.

Tsukune tried to open his right eye, only to feel his head starting to throb. Stubbornly pushing through the pain, Tsukune cracked his eye open, only to flinch and quickly shut it.

'Hmm, what is wrong, is it too sensitive to light?' Asked Ophiuchus.

'S-Snake.' Muttered Tsukune quietly.

'Pardon?' Questioned Ophiuchus.

'Y-you're a snake.' Repeated Tsukune.

'Yes, I am. How did you know that though?' Asked Ophiuchus.

'I saw it… red horns.' Answered Tsukune.

Ophiuchus gave a small hum at this.

'Please close your left eye.' Requested Ophiuchus, to which Tsukune hesitantly obeyed.

'Now, please open your right eye only.' Instructed Ophiuchus.

Tsukune did as told, but what he saw paralysed him in fear. A fearsome giant black snake, with a red underside and spikes jutting out from its sides, was now in front of Tsukune.

'How interesting…' Commented the snake, but for some reason, it sounded like the blue eyed nurse that had been talking to him previously.

'Open your left eye now please.' Instructed the snake.

To Tsukune's surprise, the figure in front of him suddenly seemed to be split in two, with half belonging to a black serpent, while the other belonged to a blue eyed blond.

'Now, please close your right eye.' Instructed the figure in front of him.

Doing as told, Tsukune exhaled slightly in relief, as there in front of him once again, completely whole, was the same nurse who had been talking to him before.

'No doubt, this is just one side effect from that man's blood. At least it will help you act like you are not human, if your right eye is always glowing like that. We may need to consider getting you glasses, or contact lenses or something, to stop that though. In the meantime, make sure to keep your right eye closed, unless you fancy seeing the monster forms of all the people in this school. That isn't an immediate concern I suppose though, as you'll need to get comfortable with it eventually. In any case, drink this.' Ordered Ophiuchus, sticking a small tumbler into Tsukune's face.

Tsukune struggled to sit up, while Ophiuchus patiently waited for him to do so, before bringing the cup closer to his face.

'Now drink it all at once, it will taste horrible.' Instructed Ophiuchus.

Tsukune eyed the drink uneasily. A red mixture, handed to him by a monster, who had just said that monsters would kill him for being human.

'Now, now, listen to your nurse's orders, if you don't drink that, you might actually die.' Admonished Ophiuchus.

Swallowing thickly, Tsukune brought the cup to his lips before tilting it upwards. It tasted tangy and acidic, causing Tsukune to scrunch his eyes up in disgust, before downing the rest of it.

'Ugh, what was that?' Asked Tsukune, noting that it had at least quenched his parched throat.

'Just a minute, I need to let it settle.' Said Ophiuchus, with a grin.

Tilting his head to the side, Tsukune didn't know how to respond to that and waited in silence. After half a minute had passed, Ophiuchus spoke.

'It was blood.' Revealed Ophiuchus, causing Tsukune to pale.

'I hope you paled due to surprise and not anaemia, or I will need to get that bus driver back here to give you another sample.' Warned Ophiuchus, causing Tsukune to grimace.

'Why did I need to drink blood?' Mumbled Tsukune nervously.

'So you have enough strength to go to class of course, off you go, here is your timetable. Before you go though, do try and avoid getting into any fights with the other students, with your constitution, you are very likely to bleed, a lot. That would mean you would need more blood and that is a less than desirable outcome. Now, off you go.' Said Ophiuchus, before helping Tsukune stand and pushing him out through the door of the medical area.

Tsukune looked at the closed door behind him in shock. He stood there for a good minute, before someone spoke to him.

'Shouldn't you be going to class soon?' Asked a soft spoken voice.

Turning around, Tsukune saw a girl who appeared to be around his age, but unlike him, looked far more exotic. She had purple hair which reached to just past her shoulder blades and blue eyes. She stood with her arms behind her back and had her right leg crossed over her left. Her head was tilted to the right and she seemed to be staring unblinkingly at Tsukune. While a little unnerved at the stare, Tsukune quickly took in the girl's appearance for anything strange. Her uniform was rather odd to Tsukune, consisting of a light brown, pleated, checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt, with long dark sleeves, over a black singlet. She also wore a yellow pendant necklace, which sat just above her sternum. Her most distinctive item of apparel though, was her long, dark and light purple striped stockings which reached around mid-thigh. Lastly, she wore simple white shoes and had a belt tied to her left leg.

Tsukune's gaze shifted back to her face and noticed a lollipop in her mouth.

'Um… I'm not sure where to go.' Admitted Tsukune, deciding to trust the girl in front of him.

The girl walked closer to Tsukune, getting very close to invading his personal space, causing him to lean back slightly. Taking a quick glance down, the girl examined Tsukune's timetable.

'It's okay, you're in my home room, I can take you to the classroom.' Said the girl.

'Um, thank you…' Started Tsukune, trailing off at the end, hoping she would give him her name.

'Mizore. Mizore Shirayuki. Nice to meet you Tsukune Aono.' Said the girl, before turning to walk off.

Tsukune hesitated for a moment, before deciding to follow after the odd girl. The two walked to their destination in silence, with Mizore not having anything to say and Tsukune being too nervous to speak.

'Here we are.' Said Mizore, before opening the door.

'Excuse us, sorry for being late.' Said Mizore, before entering the classroom, with Tsukune following after uneasily.

'Ah, Miss Shirayuki is it?' Asked the teacher, a bespectacled, blonde haired woman.

Mizore nodded and left to take a seat without a word, leaving Tsukune at the door.

'And you must be Mister Aono. I'm glad that you are feeling well enough to join us already.' Said the teacher, with a small smile.

'Uh, um, yeah.' Said Tsukune lamely, not knowing how to respond to that.

'Well please take a seat, I was just about to give the introduction.' Said the teacher.

Tsukune merely gave a nod at this and looked to find a seat. There were only two available, both behind Mizore. Seeing as she had helped guide him to the room, Tsukune chose to sit behind her, leaving the seat behind him as the only remaining free seat.

'Now, I am Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. I think you all already know this, but… this is… a school built, for the sake of monsters to attend.' Said Shizuka, with a smile.

Tsukune looked around curiously at this, looking for any strange reactions, wondering if this was all just some sick joke to mess with him, since he had been out of things for a bit and they decided to play a joke on him, but the bored looks from his fellow classmates, made him realise otherwise.

'As Earth is already under the control of the humans, in order for monsters to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with humans, which will be your main goal at this academy. For this reason, as a school rule, you will live your lives at this academy in human form!' Continued Shizuka.

'Importantly though, you are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your true form, understand?' Finished Shizuka.

'Hey Sensei, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?' Asked a student, who looked like a delinquent.

He wore the same uniform as Tsukune, consisting of a white button up shirt, along with a red tie that was loosened and a green jacket. His hair was pulled back and looked messy and to add to his rough look, he had both ears pierced twice, along with a lip piercing.

"That's too extreme!" Cried Tsukune internally and was happy, somewhat, when the teacher didn't accept that.

Tsukune was glad that there was some sense in the room.

'Besides, if any human managed to get into Youkai Academy, they would be killed on the spot or something.' Added Shizuka, causing Tsukune's hopes to plummet.

Dropping his head onto his desk, Tsukune sighed.

"I'm doomed… and I'm stuck here for four months… just what kind of school did I get sent to?" Thought Tsukune in fear, only to feel someone's gaze on him.

Looking in front of him, Tsukune noticed two blue eyes peering into his own brown unflinchingly.

'Is something wrong, Tsukune?' Asked Mizore calmly, rolling the lollipop in her mouth to the right.

'Ah, it's nothing… I uh, I'm just a bit worried about being in a new school and not knowing anyone.' Rambled Tsukune.

'You know me though.' Pointed out Mizore.

'Y-yeah, I suppose.' Said Tsukune, sounding somewhat more relived.

'I don't even mind that you are human, I'm not like the other monsters here.' Said Mizore quietly.

Tsukune smiled at this, before his whole body stiffened.

'W-w-what?' Stuttered Tsukune, in abject horror.

'Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.' Said Mizore, before turning around to face the door, as she heard someone approaching it.

Tsukune missed the door being opened and a new student greeting the teacher, before snapping out of it, when most of the class let out exclamations of joy. Looking up, Tsukune unknowingly opened his right eye and took in the appearance of the new arrival. On one side, Tsukune saw a friendly looking pink haired girl, with a friendly looking green eye. On the other side though, Tsukune saw elegant silver hair and a red slitted eye… which was staring right at him.

 **Now, once again, if this is the first story of mine you've read, you would know that more than half of my stories are harems and I've gotten fairly good at writing them.**

 **This story will be a proper harem though, not a Tsukune/Moka + others.**

 **Full disclosure for the harem: Mizore, Moka, Kurumu.  
Those three are guaranteed.**

 **Ruby is also very likely, while Yukari is unlikely, but both will be in the story.  
The other person I may have in the harem is Kokoa, but I'm still thinking on this.**

 **I won't be using OCs either. The one character not from R+V that I have included in this story, is the nurse, Ophiuchus, who is taken from Fairy Tail (the anime/manga, not the organisation in R + V). Her role in the story will be minor, but important, as after Tsukune gets into trouble, which is an inevitability, she will be the medical personal I use to replace the faceless people in canon (well, faceless until we got to see the Outcast Ayashi), who deal with Tsukune.**

 **Also, very importantly, this story will be following the manga, as it is way better than the anime, for multiple reasons. The only aspect of the anime that I will be taking (as you saw in this chapter), is the earlier introduction of Mizore.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to seeing you all in the next one… whenever that is…  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	2. Harm

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Rosario + Vampire anime/manga. All I own are my characters and plot twists. ****

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques  
**  
Chapter 2 – Harm

When the bell sounded signalling homeroom was over, Tsukune practically shot out of his seat, quickly leaving the classroom and finding his way outside of the building. Stopping to take a few deep breaths, Tsukune calmed himself, before deciding on his next move.

'What's wrong?' Asked Mizore, from behind Tsukune, causing him to jump slightly.

'N-nothing.' Stuttered Tsukune, only to find Mizore staring at him intensely.

'You can tell me, Tsukune. Right now, I'm one of the only people on your side in here.' Pointed out Mizore.

'That girl who came in after us… she makes me nervous.' Admitted Tsukune, causing Mizore to tilt her head to the side.

'Moka Akashiya? Why? She seemed normal enough for a monster to me.' Commented Mizore.

'Her monster form… it's terrifying.' Said Tsukune, recalling the blood red eye that had glanced at him.

'How did you see her monster form?' Asked Mizore curiously.

'My eye… something happened to it and it can see the monster form of anyone it sees.' Said Tsukune.

'Is that why you are keeping your right eye closed?' Asked Mizore, to which Tsukune nodded.

'So does that mean you haven't seen my monster form?' Asked Mizore, to which Tsukune shook his head.

'Would you like to?' Asked Mizore, tilting her head to the other side.

'But didn't they say we need to stay in human form at all times?' Asked Tsukune nervously.

'If you look at me with your eye, it isn't me that transformed, right?' Retorted Mizore.

Tsukune gave a hesitant nod, before slowly opening his right eye. Not knowing what to expect, Tsukune was understandably nervous. He didn't expect to see such minimal changes though. Her hair seemed to crystallise, appearing to look like ice, with flecks of purple in it and her hands seemed to be made out of ice as well, but also grew longer and at second glance, looked more like claws than hands.

'Well, what do you see?' Asked Mizore.

'Ice… or crystals.' Said Tsukune.

'Hmm, it's surprising that you really can see that. I knew you were human, but no human I've ever met could see the true form of a Snow Woman before.' Commented Mizore, a hint of surprise making its way, into her normally cool and measured tone.

'Mizore, can I ask you something?' Asked Tsukune.

'You just did. You can ask me another if you want to though.' Answered Mizore.

'Uh, okay… how are you comfortable with me being human and you mentioned twice now that you've seen humans before… how is that?' Asked Tsukune.

'While most monsters hold nothing but animosity for humans, Snow Women are not one of them. In our village, birth rates are very low and most newborns are females. Trying to keep to ourselves would have led to our extinction, so many women found human males and made them their husbands, in order to keep our numbers up.' Explained Mizore.

'Made? Like from ice?' Asked Tsukune curiously.

'No. We kidnap them and force them to marry us.' Said Mizore, causing Tsukune to freak out internally.

'Don't worry, I'm not here to kidnap you.' Added Mizore, somewhat calming Tsukune down.

'That's good to know I guess.' Laughed Tsukune nervously.

'Are you not intimidated by my monster form? You've yet to close your right eye again?' Asked Mizore curiously.

'Not really… I mean, you don't look that different to me… but I'm only seeing half of your monster form right now anyway, I need to close my left eye to see the full form.' Explained Tsukune.

'That's good to hear. Most humans are actually scared of our true forms. I'm glad to know you aren't.' Said Mizore, the tiniest smile on her face.

'How did you know I'm human anyway?' Asked Tsukune curiously.

'I overheard the nurse and bus driver.' Answered Mizore.

'What? Why were you listening to them?' Asked Tsukune.

'I was following you. I saw you arrive to the academy and noticed the bad state you were in… it was enough to arouse my curiosity, so I kept track of you. I'm very good at hiding myself after all, so they didn't notice me.' Said Mizore, a hint of pride in her voice.

At that moment, the bell sounded, signalling the start of the next class was in five minutes.

'Guess we better go to class.' Said Tsukune.

Mizore simply settled for nodding and walked off. The two walked back into the building, never noticing that someone was standing just around the corner.

"A human… he's a human." Thought a pink haired girl nervously, before heading off to her own class.

After the girl had left, a boy stepped out of the shadows, from the other side of the building.

'A human, here… heh, I better do my job as a monster then.' Thought a brutish looking teen, an abnormally longue tongue sliding out of his mouth in amusement.

 _-line break-_

In the next class, Tsukune was sure he felt two different gazes boring into his back and sides, but he dutifully ignored them. It didn't stop the cold sweat that broke out on his neck, but at least he didn't panic outwardly.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" Lamented Tsukune, breathing a sigh of relief when the bell sounded and bolted for the door once again.

Tsukune felt like it was Déjà vu all over again, when Mizore spoke up from behind him once more.

'You know, running out of there after every class is going to make people suspicious of you.' Said Mizore calmly.

'I… sorry, I just felt as though someone was watching me in there.' Confessed Tsukune.

'There were two people actually, not including myself after all. I think they may be suspicious of you.' Confirmed Mizore, causing Tsukune to pale.

'W-what?' Gasped Tsukune.

'Don't worry, Tsukune, since we are friends, I'll protect you. You don't need to be so worried.' Said Mizore, hoping to placate the human boy in front of her.

Tsukune's nerves were calmed somewhat, but hearing a new voice caused him to tense up.

'How can you be here if you are human?' Asked a girl, who revealed herself to the two.

Mizore instantly tensed up, in preparation for a fight, subtly moving closer to Tsukune.

As the figure approached them, her form was revealed. It was Moka Akashiya.

'Uh, um, well, you see.' Stammered Tsukune nervously.

'Why are you here?' Asked Moka nervously.

'Humans aren't allowed in Youkai Academy, so what are you doing here?' Asked Moka more firmly.

'I… don't… I didn't know.' Answered Tsukune.

'What is your point?' Asked Mizore.

'Humans shouldn't be here. This is a place for Youkai.' Stated Moka.

'I won't let you harm him.' Said Mizore, as the temperature dropped down around them.

'Me? I… I'm not the one who harms others. That's the humans. They are the ones who hunt us down and hurt us!' Exclaimed Moka indignantly.

'That's your opinion on the matter. Not all humans are bad.' Said Mizore.

'They are though! All humans are cruel and evil.' Refuted Moka.

'That's right. It is the job of monsters to kill all humans that enter this place as well.' Added a new voice, causing all three to tense up.

The new voice, belonged to the same monster who had suggested molesting the pretty human girls and killing the men.

'It is our job to kill any human that comes to Youkai Academy. That is what we were told earlier today, isn't it? If you know what is good for you, you would step away from that human right now, otherwise, I might kill you too.' Said the teen.

Mizore glared at the teen and the temperature dropped even lower around the four.

'I won't let you touch him, either of you.' Said Mizore, glaring at the two in front of her with such intensity, that Moka took a few steps back.

'So you've made your decision then. Very well, I, Saizou Komiya, will do my job as a monster and kill that human.' Said the teen.

'How do you even know I am human anyway?' Asked Tsukune bravely.

'Well, I just happened to be looking for Moka over there, only to find her eavesdropping on the two of you. Imagine my surprise, upon hearing you admit you were human. I just couldn't let something like that sit.' Said Saizou, before he started to transform, growing to grotesque proportions, tearing his shirt in the process. His arms became hulking muscular appendages, complete with claws, which looked capable of shearing bone.

In response to this, Mizore transformed as well, her hair turning to ice and her claws following along the same path. The area around them chilled considerably, with frost covering the ground around them.

'Heh, do you really think you can stop me? Why are you even protecting a filthy human?' Asked Saizou disdainfully, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

'The only one here who looks filthy right now, is you.' Quipped Mizore.

'Haha, I originally only wanted Moka, but I wouldn't mind putting you in your place as well.' Laughed Saizou, before rushing the two.

Mizore stood her ground and raised her arms, sending two waves of ice at the behemoth, launching him back.

'Tsukune, get back. I'll protect you.' Said Mizore firmly.

Tsukune gave a nervous nod and stepped back a few paces.

'As if that will stop me!' Roared Saizou, picking up a nearby vending machine and ripping it from the ground, before hurtling it at Mizore with great speed. The Snow Woman braced herself, preparing to launch a wave of ice at the projectile, only to find Saizou rushing her as well. With her left arm pointing at the vending machine and her right at Saizou, Mizore launched her attack. The vending machine was stopped cold, dropping to the ground once frozen, but Saizou weaved to the side, causing the attack to miss him.

'Ha, I got you!' Roared Saizou triumphantly, bringing his clenched fist towards the Snow Woman, who was frozen momentarily, not being able to defend herself.

'Mizore, move!' Cried Tsukune, lunging towards his new friend and pushing her down, only to feel his entire body rattle, once Saizou's punch slammed into him, missing its intended target, but still meeting flesh.

'Tsukune!' Cried Mizore in worry, before gritting her teeth.

'How stupid are you? Trying to stop me, a monster, when you are only a weak and puny human. What did you think you could do?' Laughed Saizou mockingly.

Tsukune groaned, as he pulled himself out of the wall he had been launched into, coughing up a bit of blood for his efforts. His ribs were throbbing and Tsukune could feel his nose was bleeding from the impact.

'Mizore is… my friend… I won't let you hurt her.' Wheezed Tsukune, surprising the two girls.

'Friend? Humans and monsters can't be friends. There is only prey and predator and you are the prey.' Said Saizou darkly.

'Well, that's your opinion I guess *cough* but I don't have to listen to you.' Said Tsukune, giving a weak grin.

Saizou slowly lumbered towards Tsukune, fully intent on crushing the puny human into paste, only to feel his feet stuck to the ground.

'Tsukune, get away, you can't beat him, just leave it to me.' Said Mizore, standing up and preparing to launch an assault of Saizou.

'I can't do that. Even if I'm weak, I can't let you fight my battles.' Said Tsukune, causing Mizore to look at him in confusion.

'Tsukune, you really can't do this.' Said Mizore, feeling Saizou struggle against the ice binding his feet to concrete.

'I have to try.' Smiled Tsukune.

Saizou growled in annoyance, before slamming his fists into the ground, shattering the ice around them, before rushing at Tsukune.

'Move, Tsukune!' Cried Mizore in fear, seeing Tsukune stand there unflinchingly, even as Saizou rushed him.

'Die!' Roared Saizou, throwing a punch at Tsukune, only for Tsukune to roll forwards, slipping between the monster's legs.

The wall behind him collapsed, make Tsukune shiver slightly, just imagining what that amount of force would have done to his body. Stumbling to his feet, Tsukune stood up and kicked Saizou in the back of his right knee. Everyone was surprised when a snap was heard, even Tsukune himself.

'Augh! You bastard! How dare you do that to me? You're a puny human!' Roared Saizou in indignation.

"How did I do that?" Thought Tsukune in shock, before quickly jumping to the side, as Saizou had spun around and tried to strike him with a reverse punch.

'A human thinks they can hurt a monster! Bullshit! No human can touch me!' Roared Saizou, his leg healing slowly, allowing him to walk towards Tsukune.

"No, I can't do this… can I?" Thought Tsukune.

In a flash of speed, belying his large frame, Saizou was upon Tsukune and launched him away with a kick. Tsukune was launched through the air, before slamming into another vending machine, which crumpled on impact. Tsukune coughed up a wad of blood and felt a bit of blood dripping down the side of his forehead.

"I can't do it after all." Thought Tsukune, his vision going hazy.

Looking up with a bleary gaze, Tsukune noticed Saizou slowly making his way towards him.

'Human huh? I can't believe I believed such nonsense. A human would be dead by now. You're probably just some weak monster, who thought he could get lucky with a Snow Woman, since they're always going after humans. Doesn't matter though, I don't like you, human or not, so I'm going to finish this. Besides if anyone asks, I'll say you are a human, after all, I have a witness over there who heard everything you said, even if it was a lie it seems.' Said Saizou, gesturing to the still frozen Moka.

'Well, this is the end for you.' Said Saizou, picking Tsukune up by the scruff of his collar.

"No… is this really the end?" Thought Tsukune, as his left eye started to close.

'Now, say goodnight!' Said Saizou, bringing his fist back, only to find it frozen.

'Stop interfering!' Growled Saizou, looking back to Mizore.

'I won't let you touch him!' Huffed Mizore.

'Well you've been doing an excellent job so far. Too late though.' Said Saizou, before deciding to tighten his grip on Tsukune, instead of punching him.

'Argh!' Exclaimed Tsukune in pain, feeling multiple ribs fracture from the increased pressure, as Saizou shifted his grip, grabbing him around the torso and squeezing him painfully.

Weakly bringing up his left arm, Tsukune tried to pry Saizou's grip off him, only to find it futile.

'Struggle all you want, in the end you still die.' Scoffed Saizou, preparing to crush Tsukune completely, only to feel a strange presence surround him. A quick look around revealed no one else and the two women behind him hadn't moved.

"What is that?" Thought Saizou in confusion, turning his gaze back to Tsukune, only to widen his eyes in surprise.

Tsukune's right eye was opening and glowing at him ominously.

'I won't die here to the likes of you!' Screamed Tsukune, before Saizou felt a strange wave of energy wash over him.

Saizou's form quickly shrunk down, which caused him to release Tsukune from his grip, as he reverted back to his human form.

'W-what, how did you…' Stuttered Saizou in shock, before his entire form was encased in ice.

'Tsukune!' Cried Mizore, quickly rushing over to Tsukune and picking up his weakened form.

'N-nurse *cough* make sure *cough* it's Ophiuchus.' Wheezed Tsukune, as best he could, before passing out.

Mizore gave a small nod, before standing up, with Tsukune within her still ice-clawed arms and led him towards the medical facility.

'W-wait, do you need any help?' Asked Moka, jogging towards the duo, only for an icy stare to freeze her in place.

'I think you've done enough. You say humans are the ones who cause harm, but Tsukune only got hurt because of you. If you know what is good for you, you'll stay away from him, or I'll make you.' Said Mizore coldly, before walking off.

 _-line break-_

'Really, he couldn't even make it through the first day.' Sighed Ophiuchus, as Mizore walked in with Tsukune.

'In his defence, the trouble came looking for him, it wasn't his fault.' Said Mizore.

'Obviously, there is no way a human would go around picking fights with monsters, in an academy full of them. Shut that door behind you as well, it is one thing for you to know because of eavesdropping, but we don't need anyone else finding out.' Said Ophiuchus.

'You knew I was listening?' Asked Mizore, closing the door behind her, with a nudge of her foot.

'Nothing within a fifty metre radius escapes my senses from this facility. You'd be surprised how many monsters come by trying to settle a grudge, even if their target is already unconscious. Put him on the bed.' Explained Ophiuchus, before gesturing to a bed.

Mizore complied with the nurse's orders and gingerly placed Tsukune down, but remained at his side.

'Will he be okay?' Asked Mizore.

'Well I haven't examined him yet.' Drawled Ophiuchus dryly, before walking over to the human.

Placing her hand with the black armband on it over Tsukune's forehead, Ophiuchus started muttering to herself.

'Very mild concussion, no reflex loss, heart rate slightly elevated, blood volume low… damn it.' Cursed Ophiuchus in annoyance.

'What is it?' Asked Mizore, in her normal tone of voice, with a hint of nervousness added.

'He lost too much blood again. What's worse, is it was largely human blood that he lost, not the Youkai blood we gave to him earlier. This means the Youkai blood in his body is even more concentrated now and he still needs more. To make matters worse, the bus driver left after dropping him off and won't be back until tomorrow. It is too dangerous to wait for him though, as he could slip into a coma at this rate.' Explained Ophiuchus.

'You can use mine. When humans that Snow Women have taken as husbands get injured, we can give them blood transfusions without any problem.' Said Mizore.

'Yes, but Tsukune already has one type of Youkai blood in his system and your blood may react with it causing problems.' Said Ophiuchus.

'It is better than him going into a coma.' Retorted Mizore.

'And if he ends up suffering side effects from this, possibly dying, are you willing to take that burden on your shoulders. Can you live with that?' Asked Ophiuchus.

'I told Tsukune I would protect him.' Said Mizore simply, before rolling her sleeve up.

Ophiuchus sighed, before grabbing a needle and a few tubes.

'Very well, but I will only take the bare minimum he needs. This will leave him tired and lethargic, so given this, do make sure to look after him. I better not see him tomorrow.' Said Ophiuchus, before taking a few vials of blood, which she then slowly transferred to Tsukune, over the course of a few minutes.

Tsukune's face regained some colour a few minutes after that, causing Ophiuchus to place her hand on his head again and examine him.

'Good, he is stable now, but he needs rest.' Said Ophiuchus, looking at Mizore expectantly.

'That's fine.' Said Mizore, before grabbing a chair and sitting by his side, causing Ophiuchus's eyebrow to twitch slightly.

'Fine, you can stay, but don't disturb him, otherwise I'm sending you back to class.' Said Ophiuchus, getting a slight nod of understanding from Mizore.

"Honestly, not even three hours have passed since he got here and he has already been pushed towards death's door twice. Youkai Academy is a really scary place for a human it seems." Thought Ophiuchus.


	3. What's mine is not yours

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Rosario + Vampire anime/manga. All I own are my characters and plot twists. ****

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques  
**  
Chapter 3 – What's mine is not yours

Tsukune awoke with a jolt, before wincing in pain.

'You shouldn't move just yet, you fractured a lot of ribs and they are still healing.' Said a dull voice to his right.

A quick glance revealed the voice belonged to Mizore, who was sitting beside him. Taking the time to assess himself, Tsukune looked down at his abdomen and saw it wrapped in bandages. His ribs were also very tender, as even placing his hand against them, caused him some discomfort.

'So you finally woke up. I suppose eighteen hours is good for a human though. On the other hand, a youkai would have been up and about in only a couple.' Commented Ophiuchus.

'So what happened?' Asked Tsukune, struggling to sit up.

'I think that is what both of us want to know as well. Somehow, if Mizore is to be believed, you forced your aggressor out of their monster form. Care to explain how you did that?' Asked Ophiuchus.

'I did what?' Gasped Tsukune in surprise.

'So it wasn't voluntary… that complicates things.' Muttered Ophiuchus.

'Well, in any case, go to class. No monster should be out of commission for more than a day, after something so mild as a few cracked ribs. If you don't want to arouse any suspicion, I suggest you act as though you are completely fine.' Said Ophiuchus.

Tsukune and Mizore were then ushered out of the medical bay and started to walk to their classroom.

'Mizore, do you know what happened back then?' Asked Tsukune curiously.

Mizore rolled the lollipop in her mouth from side to side a few times, before taking it out.

'No idea.' Said Mizore, before plopping the treat back into her mouth.

Tsukune let out a small sigh of disappointment at this. After a few minutes, the group had reached their homeroom again. Entering, Mizore quickly slunk away to her desk, while Tsukune slowly followed. Tsukune had been out so long, that it was now a new day and class had yet to start for the morning. Sitting down slowly, Tsukune exhaled in relief. Both Saizou and Moka had yet to arrive, giving Tsukune some time to think.

"So he thinks I'm a weak monster now. I suppose that is better than him thinking I'm human, but how am I going to keep his attention off me? Then there is her as well. She heard I was human as well and I don't think she changed her mind like Saizou. What did I get myself into?" Thought Tsukune tiredly.

After a few minutes had passed, Saizou arrived. He quickly locked eyes with Tsukune, who met his gaze with his one open eye.

"Don't back down, if you flinch, he will start thinking you are human again." Thought Tsukune to himself, trying to not flinch, at the hard gaze Saizou was giving him.

After what felt like hours to Tsukune, but was in actual fact ten seconds, Saizou gave a small scoff and made his way to his seat, ignoring Tsukune. Tsukune held in his sigh of relief, not wanting to give anything away, but also, because there was another person he needed to not be suspicious of him. Time passed by slowly, but in a few short minutes, everyone had arrived, including the teacher, however, Moka had still not arrived. Just before the lesson was about to start, she burst into the room and muttered a quick apology, before going to her desk, right behind Tsukune. Much to Tsukune's relief though, the girl didn't eyeball him and class proceeded normally.

This time, when lunchtime came by, Tsukune felt significantly more comfortable. No one had glared at him in class and his ribs were feeling a lot better. Gathering his things before preparing to head out, Tsukune noticed Mizore idly watching him.

'Mizore, do you know where the cafeteria is?' Asked Tsukune, only for the girl to nod, before standing up.

Tsukune took the hint and followed Mizore. After a short walk, the duo reached their goal. Luckily for Tsukune, the food was normal and not some freaky monster concoction.

'How are you feeling, Tsukune?' Asked Mizore, once Tsukune had finished eating.

'A lot better actually, my ribs feel, well, sort of numbed.' Answered Tsukune, holding his spoon to his mouth in thought.

'That's a common effect of receiving blood from a Snow Woman.' Said Mizore, with a nod.

'Really? Wait, when did I get blood from a Snow Woman?' Asked Tsukune.

'I needed to give you some. You had lost quite a bit of blood.' Explained Mizore.

'Don't worry though, Snow Woman blood is almost like a universal blood type, considering how we take our husbands from many different species.' Added Mizore, calming Tsukune down, before he could panic.

'Oh… thanks a lot then I guess.' Said Tsukune, scratching the back of his head.

Mizore simply nodded at this, before tensing up.

'Um, excuse me, can I sit with you?' Asked a timid voice to their left.

Turning to the sound of the voice, Tsukune stiffened up as well, when he saw it was Moka asking to sit next to them.

'What do you want?' Asked Mizore coldly.

'I-I just wanted to talk about what happened yesterday.' Said Moka submissively, not expecting such a response.

Tsukune couldn't muster up the confidence to speak and let Mizore do the talking.

'Nothing happened yesterday, pretend like you heard nothing and don't say anything to anyone and we won't have any problems.' Said Mizore.

Moka flinched at this, giving a shaky nod.

'Okay… I'm sorry though, for what happened and for jumping to conclusions. It wasn't fair to treat you like that.' Said Moka, turning to face Tsukune.

Tsukune struggled with himself for a bit. On the one hand, it was her fault that he had nearly been crushed, on the other hand, everyone deserved a second chance… plus she was pretty.

'You can sit with us if you'd like.' Said Tsukune hesitantly.

Mizore swivelled her gaze from the pink haired girl, to the boy in front of her, silently expressing her disproval for the idea.

'Thank you.' Beamed Moka, sitting down beside Tsukune.

The rest of the lunch break was rather tense, with Mizore sending occasional glares at Moka and Tsukune being extremely hesitant to do anything, but Moka seemed to be happy just sitting there, drinking tomato juice of all things. As the bell signalling class was to start soon rang, Moka stood up, thanked them for lunch and quickly left, having felt at least some of the discomfort among the two.

'Why did you let her sit with us?' Asked Mizore, rounding on Tsukune quickly.

'I… I don't know, I just felt it was the right thing to do.' Answered Tsukune nervously.

Mizore's glare softened slightly and she rolled the lollipop in her mouth in thought.

'You know you need to be careful, right? Saizou isn't an odd one out, I am. Almost every monster here would want to kill you if they knew the truth.' Said Mizore quietly.

'I know… but wouldn't hiding be suspicious too? I mean, what monster would be scared of all others?' Pointed out Tsukune.

'I suppose that is a valid point. That being said, you don't need to get the whole place to know about you. As long as you don't do anything to attract attention and as long as you don't make people suspicious of you, you will be able to survive.' Said Mizore.

'Do you think there is anything I should do then?' Asked Tsukune.

'You should avoid Moka Akashiya. Lots of people in the school are interested in her, Saizou yesterday was just one example.' Said Mizore.

Tsukune gave a hesitant nod at this, before standing up.

'I guess we better go to class too.' Said Tsukune, with Mizore giving a small nod and following his lead.

As the two left, they missed a pair of purple eyes scrutinising them.

 _-line break-_

For the rest of the day, Tsukune was on edge once more, feeling as though someone was watching him again. The only problem this time, was he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It wasn't Saizou though and Tsukune was pretty sure it wasn't Moka either, but he couldn't be sure. Once the classes had finished for the day, Tsukune let out a defeated sigh. He hadn't been able to figure out who had been watching him and had only needlessly stressed himself out.

'Mizore, do you know where the dorms are?' Asked Tsukune, only now realising he had never actually seen them.

Mizore nodded, before walking off. Falling into a comfortable silence, the two walked side by side.

'Did you notice someone watching me in class?' Asked Tsukune, breaking the silence.

'No, but I did feel something strange.' Said Mizore.

'Do you think it was Saizou or Moka?' Asked Tsukune.

'No, I was watching them.' Said Mizore quickly, shooting down Tsukune's proposal.

'Who else could be watching me then?' Muttered Tsukune in worry.

'Don't worry, Tsukune. I'll protect you if it is a threat, but don't show any fear.' Said Mizore, trying to assuage Tsukune's fears.

'I guess.' Mumbled Tsukune uncertainly.

'Here are the dorms, that is the female side and that is the male side, we aren't allowed to have boys in the female dorms, the reverse is true for the male dorms. Be careful in there.' Said Mizore, before walking off to the left.

"Don't show fear." Chanted Tsukune to himself, even as he approached the terrifying building, filled with terrifying monsters.

Eventually finding his room, Tsukune collapsed on his bed. After a minute, Tsukune lifted his head out of the pillow and turned on his side, a puzzled look on his face. A quick pat of his ribs revealed them to be completely healed.

'Wow, they really healed fast.' Muttered Tsukune in awe.

"Is the difference between monsters and humans really this big? Just a bit of Youkai blood and I can heal injuries, which would normally take weeks, if not months to years to heal, all within a few hours." Thought Tsukune.

"If they are this much stronger than us though, why do they hate us so much?" Questioned Tsukune to himself, before pulling himself up and heading to the bathroom, stripping out of his uniform on the way.

Looking at his ribs and the tight bandages around them, Tsukune went back to his bag and grabbed a pair of scissors, before cutting away at them. The unblemished skin underneath was definitely not what Tsukune expected to see. Patting them down, he noticed that his torso felt a bit cold to the touch.

'Weird.' Muttered Tsukune, before grabbing his pyjamas and crawling into bed.

'Tomorrow, I'll deal with this *yawn* tomorrow.' Muttered Tsukune, before falling asleep.

 _-line break-_

When Tsukune awoke the next morning, he marvelled at how he felt. Not only was he in no pain, but he felt better than ever. With more of a spring to his step, he got dressed and prepare to set out, even giving nods of acknowledgment, to the monsters who shared the same dorm as him, before stepping outside. Looking back, Tsukune was still a little creeped out by the dorms, but a quick shake of his head allowed him to ignore it and he started to walk off, weaving around the tombstones and gnarled trees.

'S-someone… help me please.' Said an unfamiliar voice to Tsukune.

Turning around, Tsukune spotted a girl, who seemed to have fallen over, resting on her knees, with one hand pushing her off the ground.

'Please lend me a hand… I just suddenly started feeling ill.' Pleaded the girl.

As Tsukune approached her, he was able to get a better look at her features. She had light blue hair and deep purple eyes. Her hair was tied back with a small headband, decorated with a star on the left of it. She was also not wearing the typical uniform of Youkai Academy, donning a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, over which she wore a pale yellow coloured vest. She also wore a light brown checkered skirt like Mizore, in addition to white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes.

Tsukune crouched down to help her up, allowing him to see her most distinctive feature: her huge breasts.

'Thank you very much, I've always had a weak body, my… my… chest… my chest just starts hurting all of a sudden… hold me tight like this.' Requested the girl weakly.

"Weak? Compared to a human, she could probably overpower dozens of them…" Thought Tsukune in disbelief, before he stiffened.

'My chest feels like it's going to burst!' Exclaimed the girl, pressing her chest into Tsukune.

Tsukune instantly gained a massive blush. Being as average as he was, he had never had a girlfriend, or in fact, regular physical contact with a girl his age, barring his cousin and she most certainly never did anything like this to him.

"They're big and soft." Thought Tsukune in embarrassment, but even he couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't enjoy it.

'Hey, look into my eyes Tsukune.' Requested the girl.

Tsukune did as he was asked and looked into the girl's purple eyes.

'I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me, ok?' Said the girl softly.

"Wow… beautiful… what pretty eyes." Thought Tsukune, almost as though he was in a trance, before he sobered slightly.

"Wait… this feeling… it is like yesterday." Thought Tsukune, trying to resist the fog clouding his mind.

"How is he still resisting me?" Thought Kurumu in annoyance, but not letting any of it show on the outside.

"Is it because one of his eyes is closed?" Thought Kurumu, before deciding to take action.

'Tsukune, what's wrong, does your eye hurt?' Asked Kurumu in concern, bringing her left hand up towards his right eye.

'W-wait.' Struggled Tsukune, only for it to be futile, as he couldn't move for some reason.

'Don't worry, I won't hurt you.' Said Kurumu, softly caressing Tsukune's closed eye with her smooth fingers, before lifting the upper eyelid.

To both of their surprise, a bright light flashed as Tsukune's eye was opened, causing Kurumu to recoil and Tsukune to stumble. Tsukune quickly shut his eye once Kurumu had backed off him, but not before seeing a glimpse of her true form.

'Wings, claws and a tail… large chest… are you a Succubus?' Asked Tsukune.

'I am actually and I'm going to make you my love slave.' Answered Kurumu, slightly surprised he had deduced her true form.

"How did he see my true form though?" Thought Kurumu in surprise, knowing she hadn't released her wings, claws or tail.

'Sorry, a friend is one thing, but I'm not going to be someone's slave.' Said Tsukune, before deciding to cut his losses and run.

Kurumu simply watched him go, perfectly assured of her victory.

'Oh, you will be, no man will escape my charms.' Whispered Kurumu confidently.

A short distance away, a man who possessed eyes that glowed like Tsukune's right, took a puff of his cigar.

'So I guess he did suffer a few side effects, I just wonder if they will be permanent. After all, Youkai Academy is a scary place and he will probably need help.' Thought the bus driver, who had brought Tsukune from the human world to here, before walking off.

 _-line break-_

Tsukune had somehow managed to make it to the academy after that, his newfound confidence at his quick healing evaporated.

'It's just one thing after the other in this place.' Groaned Tsukune.

'What's wrong?' Asked Mizore, popping up behind Tsukune and startling him.

'Mizore, you scared me.' Said Tsukune, placing his hand over his chest.

'What happened?' Asked Mizore again.

'I don't know. I found someone who looked hurt on the way here and went to help her up.' Started Tsukune.

'Her?' Asked Mizore, her left eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance.

'Yeah, she said her name was Kurumu Kurono, but I think she tried to do something to me. I was frozen for a while, er, not in ice, but I couldn't move for some reason… after that though, she tried to open my right eye and I felt whatever was holding me in place break and I managed to get away. I saw her true form though and she confirmed it when I asked.' Said Tsukune quickly, recalling the events in vivid detail.

'What was she?' Asked Mizore calmly.

'A Succubus.' Said Tsukune, causing the temperature to drop slightly around the pair.

'Morning Tsukune, morning Mizore.' Greeted Moka, approaching the pair, not noticing the frosty atmosphere Mizore was giving off.

'Uh, morning Moka.' Said Tsukune uncertainly.

Mizore didn't respond to the greeting, her mind currently churning with a multitude of rapid thoughts.

'There you are Moka Akashiya.' Said Kurumu, as she hopped down from the barrier, of a long set of stairs, much to the delight of the nearby male students.

'Oh look, Tsukune is here too.' Added Kurumu, sounding quite pleased.

'Who are you?' Asked Moka.

'I am the Succubus, Kurumu Kurono and I… have come to defeat you.' Said Kurumu.

'Wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form?' Asked Moka worriedly.

'I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!' Exclaimed Kurumu, pointing her right index finger at the startled pink haired girl.

'Pla-plan?' Mumbled Moka in confusion, only for Kurumu to laugh softly.

'Yes, my plan to make every member of the student body at this academy, become my slaves. The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan.' Declared Kurumu.

'My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty from the start! However! Moka Akashiya, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this; I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!' Exclaimed Kurumu, getting right up into Moka's face.

'That's why I've decided, to prove I can defeat you, I'll show you I'm better than you… by stealing Tsukune Aono from you!' Declared Kurumu.

'I think I've heard enough, find someone else.' Said Mizore, speaking up for the first time, since the Succubus had made her appearance.

Kurumu, for the first time, turned to face the Snow Woman. A quick scrutinising glance led her to scoff.

'Hmm, Mizore Shirayuki, well, I suppose I should have expected something like this from a Snow Woman, or at least, if the rumours are to be believed. After all, I knew it from the moment we were close earlier… Tsukune has a really good scent, just like a human! Snow Woman have a habit of kidnapping humans to be their husbands, due to their low birth rate after all.' Proclaimed Kurumu, causing murmurs to make their way through the crowd that was watching.

'How much of an inferior Succubus you must be then, since Tsukune broke your magic, when you tried to make him your slave.' Countered Mizore, getting the murmurs to die out.

'That was a surprise! I didn't expect him to be able to fight back in any way, so I wasn't putting my all into it. Human or not, no one can resist the charms of a Succubus.' Huffed Kurumu.

'In any case, Tsukune isn't yours, or Moka's. If the two of you want to settle things between each other, then go ahead, but I won't let you hurt Tsukune.' Said Mizore, causing the temperature to drop even further around them.

'Oh, so you want to get in the way of my plan as well? That's fine, you might be attractive for a Snow Woman, but you are no match for a Succubus like me.' Said Kurumu haughtily.

'Why are you trying to make every boy here your slave anyway?' Asked Tsukune.

'Oh, I knew you couldn't really break my charm, could you, Tsukune.' Said Kurumu, turning her gaze onto Tsukune.

'Why are you doing this?' Asked Tsukune again.

'It's simple. Us Succubi seek a destined encounter among the men we tempt. In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man, from out of many, to be our Destined One.' Explained Kurumu.

'Then why would you go around trying to start competitions with others? Why not check if someone is your Destined One and then if they aren't, let them go? Why do you have to enslave everyone?' Asked Tsukune.

'That's what all Succubus do.' Defended Kurumu.

'So? You're not like all the other Succubus are you? You could have just used your powers to hypnotise everyone, but instead you're focusing on other girls, trying to make sure you're unchallenged. You don't really want to hypnotise everyone; you just want to find your Destined One. Isn't that right?' Said Tsukune calmly.

"Where the hell did all of that come from?" Thought Tsukune internally.

'I… I don't know.' Mumbled Kurumu, at a loss for how to respond to that.

Despite his better judgement, which was telling him not to get too close to the girl that could hypnotise him, Tsukune walked up to Kurumu, placing his hands on her shoulders and causing her to look up at him.

'You're just trying to do what you think you need to, even if you don't agree with it. You should do what you think you should do; not what others expect you to do.' Said Tsukune warmly, causing Kurumu to look down.

'You're right. I'll let everyone I hypnotised go.' Said Kurumu, before all the men behind her, who had been controlled by her powers, felt their senses return to them.

'See, you're a good person Kurumu, you don't need to use tricks to find your Destined One.' Said Tsukune, relieved that he had managed to avoid a confrontation, which would have definitely brought into question just how human he was.

'You're right because I've decided something.' Said Kurumu, before looking up at Tsukune again.

'I've decided that you are my Destined One, Tsukune!' Exclaimed Kurumu, leaping to hug Tsukune, only for a kunai made of ice to slam into her forehead, causing her to fall to her knees.

'Find someone else.' Said Mizore, before dragging Tsukune away.

'I won't lose to you Snow Woman!' Declared Kurumu angrily, before turning to face Moka.

'Or you, Moka Akashiya.' Huffed Kurumu, before walking off.

'But I didn't do anything.' Mumbled Moka.

 _-line break-_

'Tsukune, I thought we said you were going to try and avoid attracting attention to yourself.' Said Mizore.

'What did I do?' Asked Tsukune in genuine confusion.

Mizore stopped dragging Tsukune and gave him a look that confused him.

'If that is the way things are going to be, I'm going to need to train you. If you are going to make a habit of getting into trouble, you better be able to defend yourself.' Said Mizore.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Asked Tsukune, as Mizore let go of him and backed away.

'Your first lesson starts now, Tsukune.' Said Mizore, causing a kunai made out of ice to form in her hand.

'Dodge.' Said Mizore, before throwing the object, at a panicked Tsukune.

'Wait, Mizore, can't we talk about this?' Asked Tsukune, as he narrowly ducked under the projectile launched at him.

'No.' Said Mizore, before throwing another ice kunai at Tsukune.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Cried Tsukune in tears.


	4. Frosted Silver

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Rosario + Vampire anime/manga. All I own are my characters and plot twists. ****

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques  
**  
Chapter 4 – Frosted Silver

Tsukune groaned quietly, as he rested his head on his desk. Mizore deciding to train him was definitely something he could have gone without. It took Tsukune a while to realise, but Mizore wasn't actually trying to hit him, which is the only reason he hadn't been injured.

 _'If you can sense my attack and dodge it, even if it isn't aimed to kill, you should be able to dodge the attacks of other monsters.' Said Mizore._

Tsukune could understand what Mizore had said and he did appreciate her trying to help him, but his endurance, stamina and agility were all average and even Mizore going easy on him still felt as though he was being hunted by a wolf or something.

'So that is why starting today, you're all going to take up club activities.' Finished Shizuka.

'Eh?' Muttered Tsukune, lifting his head off his desk, as Shizuka explained the need for clubs.

'Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the Newspaper Club that I'm the advisor for, ok!' Finished Shizuka, getting Tsukune to groan again.

'What's wrong Tsukune?' Asked Mizore, her lollipop rolling to the left.

'Why do we have to join clubs? That's just one more thing that will make me stand out. I bet all the clubs are monster clubs too and I won't be able to fit in to any of them.' Lamented Tsukune.

'There is the Newspaper Club Nekonome-sensei shamelessly plugged.' Pointed out Mizore.

'Yeah… I guess that shouldn't be too bad.' Agreed Tsukune.

'In the meantime, we can use this chance to train a bit more.' Said Mizore, causing Tsukune to pale.

'Uh, or we could do something else, maybe just wander around or something.' Suggested Tsukune.

'Well, I could show you something if you'd like. I found it a little bit ago.' Said Mizore, tilting her head to the side in thought.

'Sounds good.' Said Tsukune.

'Tsukune, what are you moping about for, let's go and look for a club to join, together.' Said Kurumu, as she walked over to the human.

'Why are you here?' Asked Mizore, clearly annoyed.

'What? It only makes sense that I would want to spend time with my Destined One.' Explained Kurumu.

'Tsukune is not your Destined One.' Said Mizore coldly.

'You can try to deny it, but we all know the truth, don't we, Tsukune?' Said Kurumu, batting her eyelashes at the uncomfortable human.

Tsukune settled for groaning and putting his head back on the table.

"How is this even happening to me? I spent years going through school being basically unnoticed by girls and now they are fighting over me… that is too different! What am I supposed to do? Plus, they are monsters. Monster girls. Monster girls are after me… I just bet one of them will want to eat me at some point too… ok, I need to stay away from any monster that eats humans… that shouldn't be too hard… right?" Thought Tsukune, before groaning again.

'Have you decided on what club to join, Tsukune?' Asked Moka, approaching the three.

'Another one.' Grumbled Mizore, nibbling on the stick of her lollipop slightly.

'How rude of you Moka, can't you see I am trying to spend time with my beloved? You are interrupting!' Declared Kurumu, causing Moka to take a step back.

'But you just joined him and Mizore now.' Protested Moka weakly.

'Can't we all just get along.' Groaned Tsukune.

Mizore and Kurumu both glanced to Tsukune, before locking eyes with each other.

'Of course.' Said both girls, before lowering their voices.

'Not.' Finished the Succubus and Snow Woman.

'Well, would you like to go and check out what clubs there are out there?' Asked Moka, digging her foot into the ground.

'Actually, we've decided to join the Newspaper Club, for obvious reasons.' Interjected Mizore.

'That sounds like fun.' Said Moka.

'You can tell me the truth, Tsukune, you don't really want to join the Newspaper Club, do you, you just want to be able to spend many long nights with me. Maybe a desk too, that one of us can bend over.' Purred Kurumu, getting Tsukune to blush hotly.

'W-what? I never thought of anything like that before.' Protested Tsukune.

'Before? Oh, so now you are thinking about it, aren't you, Tsukune?' Teased Kurumu, causing Tsukune to sink into his seat in embarrassment.

'It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'll take it easy on you, since you're human after all.' Whispered Kurumu, getting closer and closer to Tsukune, only for a kunai of ice to strike her in the head.

'That's close enough.' Decided Mizore.

'Stop doing that when I get close to Tsukune!' Yelped Kurumu, as a bit of blood trickled down her head.

'No.' Said Mizore simply, before raising Tsukune out of his seat.

'Come on Tsukune, let's go for a walk.' Said Mizore, before leading the boy out of the classroom.

'A-are you okay Kurumu?' Asked Moka.

'Don't try and lower my guard by acting nice to me, I know you are after Tsukune as well.' Said Kurumu, whirling on the pink haired girl.

'But I'm not, really! I just feel bad about what I did to him.' Admitted Moka, holding her arms in front of her body.

'Hmm, what did you do?' Asked Kurumu, her interest piqued.

'Well, I kind of got him attacked by Saizou on the first day. I also judged him before getting to know him and thought he was like all the other humans I knew before who made fun of me.' Explained Moka.

'Well, I guess that means you are the bad one here then.' Said Kurumu in amusement, getting Moka to frown and look off to the side.

'I mean, I meant what I said… but Tsukune, he's different… I just want to try and become his friend, so I can properly apologise to him.' Continued Moka.

'Well, just for a moment, I will say something not as a rival for Tsukune's affections, but as a person, okay?' Said Kurumu, getting Moka to nod.

'Tsukune is clearly not interested in you as a person, nor as a friend. The fact that you made a bad first impression on him also makes things worse. However, since it seems like you don't know how to act around others in the first place, I'll give you a little bit of advice. Now that you have been treated badly and treated someone else just as bad, it is up to you to make things right, by doing for Tsukune, what you would have wanted someone to do for you.' Said Kurumu, getting an awed looked from Moka.

'Thank you Kurumu, you're really smart, aren't you?' Praised Moka.

'Hehe, I have my moments.' Said Kurumu bashfully.

'Let's go find Tsukune now then!' Exclaimed Moka, before grabbing Kurumu and dragging her with her.

'Hey! Don't start acting so friendly with me now!' Protested the shorter and more stacked girl, only to be ignored, by the cheerful vampire.

 _-line break-_

Mizore led Tsukune further and further away from the academy, until they reached a cliff. The cliff jutted out over the water and curled in on itself and there was a strong wind blowing.

'Where are we Mizore?' Asked Tsukune.

'I found this place after you headed back to your dormitory before. It is peaceful.' Said Mizore, as she sat down on the grass.

Tsukune stood there for a moment, before joining her on the ground.

'Tsukune, are you worried to be here as a human?' Asked Mizore, getting Tsukune to face her.

'Well yeah, I mean, everyone here is so strong and could probably kill me if they wanted to.' Admitted Tsukune.

'Even if I promise to protect you?' Inquired Mizore.

'… I… I don't know what to say to that.' Said Tsukune, after a moment of thought.

'I don't want you to get hurt, Tsukune. I can tell, you're a loner like me. You have a lonely soul. You can't keep hanging around with people like Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono. They will both drag you into trouble. You should only stay with me. I will protect you. They both wanted to do you harm at one point, but I've always wanted you to be safe.' Said Mizore.

'W-well, I can't say that they have been as nice to me as you have… but it isn't fair to judge them this quickly I think… shouldn't people get at least a chance to try and right their wrongs. I don't think they are bad people after all.' Replied Tsukune, scratching the side of his face in thought.

'Is it because they are girls? If you are lonely Tsukune, you have me. Snow Woman need to have children within a short amount of time, as we are not fertile very long.' Inquired Mizore.

'T-T-That has nothing to do with it… I mean, I know they are pretty… er, I mean, that isn't why I want to be friends with them… I just never had that many friends before and I figured it is better to have more people on my side than against me, if I'm going to try and survive this place. I don't want to leave you behind either, since I can tell you don't have a lot of friends either… but this place is dangerous for me.' Explained Tsukune.

'You are my only friend. If you leave, I will be alone again… I don't want to be alone…' Admitted Mizore.

'Then do you think maybe we can try and be friends with them too?' Asked Tsukune.

'I will let them try.' Said Mizore, before grasping Tsukune's hand, causing his heart to race slightly, only for it to freeze a moment later.

'But I won't let anyone take you from me Tsukune, you are mine.' Said Mizore, her impassive gaze boring into Tsukune's.

"I… might be in trouble here." Thought Tsukune nervously, forcing a smile on his face.

'T-thanks Mizore. We should get back though; we need to get ready for our club after all.' Said Tsukune, forcing a few nervous laughs out in the process.

'Okay Tsukune, let's go.' Said Mizore, lifting Tsukune up and clinging to his arm, as they walked away.

 _-line break-_

'There you two are!' Exclaimed Moka, once she spotted Mizore and Tsukune returning to the academy.

'Yeah, there they are, now stop pulling.' Huffed Kurumu, breaking Moka's hold on her.

'How are you, Tsukune?' Asked Moka, confusing the boy.

'I'm… fine.' Said Tsukune, an eyebrow quirked in confusion.

'I'm glad. If you ever want to come and talk to me about anything, I'd be happy to listen.' Said Moka, beaming at the confused human.

'Thanks.' Replied Tsukune after a moment.

'You're overdoing it, Moka.' Critiqued Kurumu.

'Overdoing what?' Asked Mizore suspiciously.

'Moka is trying to apologise for getting Tsukune in trouble on the first day and for judging him.' Explained Kurumu, as Moka poked her index fingers together in embarrassment.

'W-well I mean I really am sorry, I'm just not sure how to express it properly, since I never really had friends before.' Admitted Moka.

'Oh… in that case, I forgive you Moka… just try not to do something like that again. Saizou wasn't exactly a push over.' Said Tsukune.

'You mean you forgive me for being so mean to you?' Asked Moka hopefully, only for Tsukune to nod with a small smile on his face.

'I'm so happy, thank you Tsukune!' Cheered Moka, only to feel a chill run up her spine.

'But I'm still watching you.' Hissed Mizore, her gaze as cold as ice, getting a nervous nod from Moka.

 _-line break-_

'Okay, let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club.' Said Shizuka, staring across from her desk, at the quartet joining her club.

'W-what, we're the only members?' Spluttered Tsukune in shock.

'Don't be silly.' Said Shizuka.

'Excuse me, sorry I'm late.' Said a masculine voice, getting Shizuka to beam.

'See, here he comes, the only other member.' Said Shizuka.

'Greetings, I'm the President of the Newspaper Club, Ginei Morioka, pleased to meet ya!' Said the man who had just entered the room.

The man who had just introduced himself possessed light green eyes and black hair, which he kept back with a white headband. His attire was also modified, lacking the customary tie and his shirt was open slightly, revealing a small pendant resting on his chest.

'Oh! Sensei told me about you, what a beautiful club member you are!' Exclaimed Gin, looking between the three girls and handing them each a bouquet of red roses.

Moka looked confused at Gin's actions, while Kurumu looked slightly put off. Mizore on the other hand, looked at the bouquet as though it was something foul. The bouquet of roses froze in her hands, before she dropped them to the floor, shattering on impact like glass.

'So cold.' Cried Gin, placing a hand over his chest and giving a sigh.

'Anyway, Gin is the only second year club member. Just ask Gin anything you don't know about this club, ok?' Introduced Shizuka.

'Heh, you can always count on me.' Grinned Gin.

'Well, I have to go to a staff meeting now, so take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin.' Said Shizuka, as she made to leave.

'Okay, leave it to me.' Said Gin.

Tsukune didn't appreciate this recent turn of events and stared at Gin's back nervously. The President turned around and gave a smile, before walking over to the desk Shizuka had been standing behind before.

'Okay, how about I give you the explanation of what it is the Newspaper Club does. Our goal, is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper. We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this won't be a walk in the park. Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself.' Said Gin, staring at the group intensely, before his grin widened.

'Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk. This is our poster advertisement, let's put it up on the back wall.' Instructed Gin.

 _-line break-_

Kurumu and Moka were now standing on chairs, trying to reach higher at Gin's instructions, to stick their poster up. Tsukune looked at Gin with a bemused expression.

"Some times he's flirty and other times serious. I wonder just what kind of a person Gin-Senpai is…" Thought Tsukune, before noticing he was peeping under their skirts, squatting down to get a better look.

Just before Tsukune could interject and no doubt make a fool of himself, Mizore placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, causing the teen to pause. Mizore then froze Gin in place, leaving his head free.

'Why are you peeping at Kurumu and Moka, Gin?' Questioned Mizore, causing the two girls to look down and spot the frozen peeper.

'Heh, nonsense, there is no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame.' Denied Gin, even as he was frozen in the act.

Moka and Kurumu both blushed crimson, before slapping Gin across the face, causing his head to whip to the left and then to the right, as his body was still frozen in place. After that, Moka stormed out of the room, while Kurumu walked over to Tsukune.

'Tsukune, you didn't really let him peep on me, did you?' Pouted Kurumu.

'Actually, it was Tsukune who noticed it first, I just made sure Gin was caught red-handed.' Said Mizore, letting the ice holding Gin in place melt.

'I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding.' Said Gin, plastering a charming smile on his face.

'I don't like you.' Said Mizore bluntly, causing Gin's grin to falter, before returning a moment later.

'I see, you've rushed to judge me after a simple mistake. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be clear once you know me better.' Said Gin.

Gin's gaze then swivelled onto Tsukune and in that moment, Tsukune swore he saw a wolf gazing at him in hunger.

 _-line break-_

'I don't trust that guy.' Admitted Tsukune, once he, Mizore and Kurumu left the clubroom.

'I don't either. He is a pervert.' Agreed Mizore.

'Well, at least Tsukune was there to protect me.' Cheered Kurumu, latching on to Tsukune's arm, causing Mizore to glare at her.

'No, that isn't what I meant… he feels dangerous, like he is up to something and is acting like that to try and lull us into a false sense of security.' Explained Tsukune, even as a growing blush formed on his face, thanks to Kurumu burying Tsukune's arm into her chest.

'What makes you say that?' Asked Mizore, even as she flicked a kunai made of ice into Kurumu's head.

'When he looked at me… I felt like I was being hunted and it was way stronger than with Saizou. That guy is bad news.' Elaborated Tsukune.

'Well then, we will just have to be extra careful. I won't let anyone hurt you, Tsukune.' Said Kurumu, latching back on to Tsukune's arm, much to Mizore's chagrin.

'But there is something I want to know, are you really a human, Tsukune?' Asked Kurumu quietly, but also seriously, getting Tsukune to stop walking and Mizore to tense up in anticipation.

Tsukune paused for a moment, mulling his choices over. The truth, which could end with him dead or lie, which could hurt Kurumu's feelings and also get him killed later on down the track. Deciding to choose the immediate threat, with Mizore at his side, Tsukune took a deep breath before answering.

'Yes.' Said Tsukune, feeling Kurumu's grip tighten around his arm.

Mizore noticed this and tensed up further, preparing to attack, should Kurumu attempt something, only to be thoroughly confused by what happened next.

'I see, thank you for being honest with me Tsukune. I'll make sure to protect you, after all, I can't let my Destined One get hurt.' Said Kurumu, giving Tsukune a small kiss on the cheek, causing Tsukune to blush and Mizore to fume.

'T-thanks, Kurumu.' Said Tsukune.

'Of course. I'll be there for you, forever.' Said Kurumu tenderly, only for the moment to be broken, by another ice kunai slamming into the Succubus' head.

'Let's go Tsukune, time to train.' Said Mizore, causing Tsukune to pale.

Kurumu rushed off after the two, with none of them noticing the man who had been listening in on them.

"Human, huh?" Thought Gin, as he stepped out of the shadows and watched Tsukune disappear, both girls hanging off his arms. 


	5. When prey bites back

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Rosario + Vampire anime/manga. All I own are my characters and plot twists. ****

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques  
**  
Chapter 5 – When prey bites back

The next day, as Tsukune walked through the halls, he felt the hairs on his neck stand upon edge, just before someone called out to him.

'Yo, Tsukune.' Said Gin, as he walked over to Tsukune.

'Oh, hey Gin-Senpai.' Said Tsukune respectfully, trying to keep his anxiety from showing.

'Today we will be doing club activities outside. Why don't you come with me?' Said Gin, giving a charming grin.

Rather than charming Tsukune though, Tsukune felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. Gin was trying to be friendly with his words, but something about him was sending alarm bells ringing in his head.

'S-sure, but I should find Mizore first.' Said Tsukune.

'Oh? Why is that, are you two a couple?' Teased Gin, wagging his eyebrows and causing Tsukune to blush.

'N-no, we are just friends.' Stammered Tsukune.

'In that case, don't worry about it, it'll only be ten minutes or so outside, then we will be back inside to finish things off.' Said Gin.

'Ah, I guess so then.' Said Tsukune, causing Gin to grin.

As the two walked outside, neither noticed someone watching them.

 _-line break-_

'That Mizore though, she didn't even give me a chance to explain myself yesterday.' Sighed Gin, hoping to get some sympathy from Tsukune.

'Uh-huh.' Muttered Tsukune disbelievingly, causing Gin to chuckle.

'Don't get me wrong, I love me a beautiful girl, but peeping? That is so far below me it isn't even funny.' Said Gin, before coming to a stop.

'We're here, this is the place, Tsukune.' Said Gin, causing Tsukune to look at him in disbelief.

'Here?' Questioned Tsukune, as he looked around.

Gin had brought Tsukune to a small space between two buildings, with numerous crates and barrels lying to the side of one of them.

'Look, over there! There's a little window up there. Why don't you take a peek inside?' Said Gin.

Tsukune looked at the wall and felt his unease return ten-fold.

'What exactly is in there Gin-Senpai?' Asked Tsukune.

'It's not gonna bite, just take a look! It'll be interesting.' Said Gin, causing Tsukune's eyes to narrow.

'Okay then.' Said Tsukune, before making his way to the window.

Just before Tsukune could make his way towards the window, he started to hear voices, feminine voices. Tsukune strained his ears, as he slowly moved a crate under the window, picking up a few words here and there.

'Oh, your bra is so cute!' Squealed one voice, causing Tsukune to freeze.

"Bra? Either this is someone's bedroom… or… a locker room! He's setting me up!" Thought Tsukune in disbelief.

'Moka is even better than I heard, you know… I really like her.' Started Gin, turning away from Tsukune.

"Guess Mizore was right, hanging around Moka does get me into trouble, but at least I won't let Gin trick me." Thought Tsukune, only to feel someone pick him up.

Just before he could yelp in surprise, a fleshy object tightly wrapped around his mouth. Looking up, Tsukune saw Kurumu holding him, her arms under his shoulders and her tail wrapped around his mouth.

'Don't worry Tsukune, I won't let Gin get you into trouble.' Said Kurumu, before flying Tsukune to the roof of the building.

Kurumu set Tsukune down, unravelling her tail, before taking a deep breath in.

'Someone is peeping into the girl's changing room!' Screamed Kurumu, causing everyone to spring into action.

Gin quickly looked around and noticed Tsukune was gone. A quick grunt of annoyance and Gin had disappeared from the scene of the crime. The girls looked outside the rooms, but didn't see anyone, prompting them to go back to changing, only this time without fluffing around.

'Thanks for the save, Kurumu.' Said Tsukune gratefully, causing the busty Succubus to beam.

'Of course, I need to make sure my Destined One is safe. Besides, peeping on a locker room full of monster girls is a good way to get pulverised. If you are really human, Tsukune, you need to be way more careful. You need to be suspicious of anyone you don't trust and even I don't trust Gin-Senpai, so you definitely shouldn't.' Lectured Kurumu.

'You're right… I knew something felt off, but I didn't know how to get out of there.' Admitted Tsukune in embarrassment.

'Don't worry, Tsukune, I'll protect you. Come on, we should go to class now, we can deal with Gin-Senpai later.' Said Kurumu, before picking Tsukune back up again and giving a big flap, of her bat-like wings.

 _-line break-  
_  
Tsukune and Kurumu had made their way back to the classroom, when a thought occurred to Tsukune.

'Kurumu, were you following me?' Asked Tsukune.

'Of course! How else am I going to protect you and keep those others away from you?' Beamed Kurumu, latching on to Tsukune's arm.

'But where are Moka and Mizore though?' Asked Tsukune, getting a huff from Kurumu.

'Tsukune, when you are with a pretty girl, you aren't supposed to ask about other girls.' Said Kurumu.

'S-sorry, but I was just curious. I mean, Mizore is always somewhere close by and Moka sticks out quite a bit too.' Said Tsukune, getting a thoughtful hum from Kurumu.

'Hmm, that is a good point… maybe they are together somewhere?' Suggested Kurumu.

'But what could they be doing?' Asked Tsukune.

'Well, maybe they are doing something with each other… on that topic though, how about you and me go and do something with each other?' Teased Kurumu.

'I… I'm going to go look for them.' Said Tsukune, before managing to slip away from Kurumu, who merely giggled into her hand and followed after him.

'Relax, Tsukune, you're so tense. I mean, I can help you loosen up if you want, but we don't need to do that right now. Besides, I need to keep my eye on those two anyway, so I'll help you look for them.' Said Kurumu, causing Tsukune to exhale softly.

'Thanks. If what Gin tried to get me to do today is any clue, I'm in a lot of trouble when it comes to what other monsters might do to me. I thought I just had to worry about getting killed by them… but I guess this is still a school and I need to be careful of non-monster related things as well… which can also probably get me killed… why me?' Groaned Tsukune.

'Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. Now, come with me, I have a few ideas where those two could be.' Instructed Kurumu, taking the lead, as they searched through the school.

 _-line break-_

The moon was high in the sky now, but Mizore hadn't wavered in her task all day. Gin was up to something and Mizore was going to find out what. Against her better judgement, she decided to let the Succubus watch over Tsukune today, deciding that dealing with their sleazy senior was a higher priority. For today at least.

'Oh Moka, there you are!' Said Gin, upon spotting Moka on the roof.

'Oh, Gin-Senpai, good afternoon.' Said Moka, as Gin walked over to her and leant on the balcony, looking up at the sky.

'You didn't come to club activities today.' Said Gin.

'Sorry, I wasn't feeling well today.' Lied Moka, which Gin easily saw through but ignored, as it furthered his ultimate goal anyway.

'I'm sorry to hear that. Take all the time you need, Moka, after all, it is important to look after yourself. Just look at you, you're almost shivering.' Said Gin, walking up to Moka and invading her personal space.

'I'm fine.' Said Moka, as she shuddered slightly, not from cold, but unease.

'That's no good, Sensei will yell at me if I let my juniors fall ill. I'll warm you up, Moka.' Said Gin, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her body towards him.

'Look at that, it's a full moon.' Commented Gin, causing Moka to look up.

The pale white orb that was the moon, seemed to glow with the reflected light it gave off, but instead of comforting Moka, it made her apprehensive for some reason.

'Kya! Senpai, what are you doing?' Exclaimed Moka.

'What? Am I not just holding you tenderly, as we gaze at the moon?' Asked Gin.

'No! You just felt me up.' Said Moka, causing their hidden observer to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

'Haha, well, it is a full moon. On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all control. When I go wild, my sudden urges just make me go crazy.' Said Gin, as he tried to kiss Moka, only for a wall of ice to spring up between them.

'Mizore!' Exclaimed Moka in happiness, spotting the Snow Woman, who had been hiding nearby.

'Mizore huh? Now all we need is Kurumu to show up and we can have ourselves a nice little gathering.' Said Gin.

'What about Tsukune?' Asked Moka, missing the underlying meaning of Gin's words.

'Sorry, I don't swing that way, especially with a human. I wonder what a human has that I don't, which could cause all three of you to be interested in him over me? I'm really falling for you though, Moka, but like I said, on nights with a full moon, my self-control weakens.' Said Gin, as his nails started to sharpen into claws and his face started to elongate.

Moka stepped back fearfully, coming to stop beside Mizore, as Gin underwent his transformation.

'I guess it makes sense now what Tsukune said… he said he felt as though he was being hunted by you and that you were stronger than Saizou… I suppose it wasn't that hard to stretch the information to deducing you were a Werewolf, especially with your attitude.' Commented Mizore, her lollipop rolling to the left in her mouth.

'Quite astute of you, Mizore. Despite knowing that though, you still came after me. Do you really want to be my woman that badly as well? That's perfectly fine, after all, I like all girls and you might not be as pretty as Moka, but you are still quite the specimen.' Said Gin, before the temperature dropped several degrees.

'I am inferior to no one.' Said Mizore, as her hands and hair transformed, taking on a crystalline sheen.

Moka shivered, standing so close to the frosty Mizore and took a step back.

'Well then, why don't we see just how good you are?' Taunted Gin, before rushing Mizore.

Mizore swiped downwards with her claws, seeking to injure, if not disable Gin to end the fight, only to hit nothing but air.

'What are you fighting over there? I'm over here.' Said Gin, standing on the other side of the building.

'So fast.' Commented Moka, only for Gin to suddenly appear behind her, the wind kicking her skirt up into the air.

'Are you impressed, Moka? I'm not just a handsome face you know, a Werewolf is one of the strongest predators out there.' Said Gin, only to disappear, as a wave of ice crystals crashed around Moka.

'At least the predator part is accurate.' Commented Mizore, causing Gin to laugh.

'Funny, especially since I almost tricked Tsukune into peeping into the girl's locker room today.' Said Gin, causing Mizore's eyes to sharpen.

'Why would you do that?' Asked Moka in confusion.

'Because he got caught peeping last time and wanted revenge, isn't that so?' Deduced Mizore, getting Gin to grin.

'I suppose. However, you should stop talking and start fighting, or else I'll have my way with both of you.' Said Gin, only for a lump to fall onto him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

'Nice job, Tsukune!' Cheered Kurumu, as a groggy Tsukune pushed himself off Gin's dazed body and wobbled over to Mizore and Moka, who were quickly joined by Kurumu.

'Did you seriously just drop Tsukune as a human missile?' Hissed Mizore, in a tone that was even colder than the frost she was giving off.

'What? Tsukune is fine, right Tsukune?' Protested Kurumu, even as the human shook his head lightly.

'So glad you could join us. Now, the whole club is here.' Said Gin, as he pushed himself back up to his feet.

'Give up, Gin, you can't fool us anymore and we won't lose to you.' Said Kurumu.

'The three of you, maybe… but Tsukune, I don't think so.' Said Gin, before he blurred from their vision.

A strangled cry was heard. It was Tsukune. Once Mizore, Moka and Kurumu, located the direction of the sound, the trio noticed Gin holding Tsukune in a one-armed chokehold.

'All right, Tsukune, let's make a deal. I'm a Werewolf. You are a human. A Werewolf can do one of two things to a human. We can turn you into a Werewolf like us… or, we can eat you. Now, I'm giving you the choice. Give up on those three, let me have them and I will make you a Werewolf. Not only will it help you survive this place, but you might even be able to get girls of your own one day. Keep getting in my way… well, let's just say at least one of my hungers will be satisfied today. So, what do you say?' Proposed Gin.

'Well, considering that you are a Werewolf and need to resort to this to get a girlfriend, I'd probably be better off as a lump of meat. Too bad for you, this kind of food bites back.' Said Tsukune, before, in a move of sheer stupidity, bit Gin's arm deeply, drawing blood and causing the wolf to cry out in pain.

Seizing the moment, Mizore and Kurumu flew into action, literally in Kurumu's case. Mizore quickly launched a multitude of sharp, pointy objects made out of ice, while Kurumu swept in and pulled Tsukune out of the way.

Kurumu took Tsukune over to Moka, who was watching on in unease.

'Tsukune, are you okay?' Asked Moka, rushing to Tsukune's side.

'Of course, I'm fine.' Said Tsukune, waving her off, only to suddenly convulse and start throwing up blood.

'Tsukune, what's wrong?' Asked Moka, catching Tsukune, only for his limbs to fail him.

Tsukune's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his hearing became distant. The last thing he felt, before passing out, was a piece of metal coming into contact with his hand, followed by the sound of something metallic snapping.

 _-line break-_

'Are you sure he is going to be okay?' Asked a voice.

'Of course he is, just look, he is already stirring now.' Said another, more mature voice.

'That's quite the talent you have.' Commented a more regal voice.

'Should I be flattered that a species as proud as your own is complimenting me?' Questioned the more mature voice.

'Funny.' Retorted the regal voice, before a groan ended the banter between the group.

'Tsukune, you're awake!' Said the first voice.

Tsukune groaned, as he felt his body aching and vaguely noted the voices in the room sounded familiar.

'Calm down you, he is going to still be weak, or at the very least confused, give him some space.' Instructed the mature voice, which Tsukune now realised to be Ophiuchus.

'Still don't know what he was thinking.' Mumbled another voice, which Tsukune found familiar, but didn't recognise immediately.

'I don't know what you were thinking, but try something like that again and a kick won't be all you get.' Said the regal voice.

'Beast.' Added Mizore in apathy.

Tsukune opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright lights of the infirmary. He first spotted Kurumu, who was looking on eagerly from his right. Just behind her was Ophiuchus, looking at him in exasperation and concern. To the right was Mizore, looking as cool as ever, although she seemed relieved when Tsukune looked at her, if her shoulders relaxing was any indication. Craning his neck up slightly to look at the foot of the bed, Tsukune spotting a sulking Gin, arms crossed over his chest. Swivelling his gaze to Gin's right, Tsukune spotted the last voice in the room that he didn't recognise. It was a red-eyed, silver haired girl, who looked familiar to Tsukune, but he wasn't sure why. Squinting slightly, Tsukune noticed the red eye's intense scrutiny and recognised where he had seen it before.

'M-Moka?' Said Tsukune tentatively, getting an amused huff for his statement.

'I see even after doing something stupid, you do have some modicum of intelligence in there. I'm glad to know you aren't a meat head like this one here.' Said Moka, gesturing to Gin, who looked thoroughly disgruntled.

'Hey, I'm pretty smart too! I'm the one who tricked Tsukune into almost peeping and getting caught red handed.' Protested Gin.

'Oh please, I saw the whole thing. You pretty much just told Tsukune to peep as vaguely as possible, hardly anything to brag about it. Don't forget, I'm pretty sure Tsukune was on to you, he just couldn't get away in time. Luckily, I was there though.' Said Kurumu.

'Okay, settle down you three. Now then, Tsukune, it baffles me how you get into these problems in the first place, but now, four students know you are human. If you are trying to die, you are doing an excellent job.' Admonished Ophiuchus.

'I'm not doing it on purpose, people just keep figuring it out.' Protested Tsukune weakly.

'Hate to burst your bubble kid, but I actually just overheard you telling the Succubus over there. Not the smartest thing to do in the middle of the hallway I might add.' Interjected Gin, causing Ophiuchus to glare at Tsukune, causing him to wilt slightly.

'So not only are you doing dangerous things, you're doing stupid ones too? Honestly, aren't humans supposed to be smarter than this?' Questioned Ophiuchus, shaking her head in dismay.

'What happened? Why am I here?' Asked Tsukune.

'Now there is a story if I've ever heard one. I've heard of Werewolf biting humans, but I've never heard of a human biting a Werewolf.' Said Ophiuchus.

'Is that so bad?' Asked Tsukune tentatively, not wanting to annoy Ophiuchus, who looked quite irritated already.

'Kid, if I had bit you, you might have become a Werewolf.' Said Gin.

'Indeed, but in biting him, you took in another monster's blood into your system and even a piece of flesh, if the bite marks on him are any indication.' Said Ophiuchus.

'So what happened exactly? All I remember was biting Gin and then feeling sick.' Inquired Tsukune.

'I believe I will explain what happened, since I would like to know what happened as well. Here is what I remember.' Said Moka, getting everyone's attention.

 _-line break-_

Flashback

 _-line break-_

 _Moka tried to catch Tsukune as he fell, only for his arms to slip through hers and grab on to something. Moka heard the sound of metal snapping and looked down, only to notice her rosary had clipped off. Moka looked down in disbelief, before a wave of energy burst from her form. The sky darkened and bats seemed to appear out of nowhere, covering Moka's form, as she transformed, before the results of her metamorphosis were seen. The once pink hair was now silver and the kind green eyes were a harsh red. Her posture had changed from a meek girl, to that of a powerful woman and her gaze had turned predatory._

 _'Whoa, even your monster form is beautiful, Moka. I really can't get enough of you. I will definitely make you my woman, Moka!' Howled Gin in delight, only for Moka to look at him in annoyance._

 _'You? Make me your woman? Know your place!' Said Moka, launching a kick at Gin, only for him to vanish again._

 _'Ha! On the night of a full moon, I'm untouchable. A Werewolf draws power from the moon and channels it into their speed. On the night of a full moon I'm unmatched. On the night of a full moon I can't be beat. On the night of a full moon, we are the strongest monsters around.' Crowed Gin, which was stopped, when Moka nailed him with a kick, as he monologued._

 _'Speed might be your forte, but arrogance is your undoing. Don't ever try anything like what you did to me today again, or you will get much more than a friendly warning.' Said Moka._

 _'Got it.' Groaned Gin, feeling as though he had been crushed by a truck._

 _'Tsukune, what's wrong?' Asked Kurumu, as the human started to froth at the mouth._

 _Moka and Gin both turned their attention to Tsukune, who seemed to be having a fit._

 _'Well that doesn't look good… looks like a bad reaction to a Werewolf bite… although I've never heard of it happening from the human doing the biting.' Commented Gin, as he pulled himself out of the rubble he had created, when Moka's kick had launched him into the barrier around the rooftop._

 _'Can you help him?' Asked Mizore, cradling Tsukune's head, as foam pooled at the edges of his lips._

 _'Yeah, that's why I always have this silver pendant around my neck, in case I ever get too frisky.' Explained Gin, taking off his necklace and placing it on Tsukune's chest, causing him to stop convulsing._

 _'Well, we should definitely get him to the Nurse's Office or something.' Said Gin._

 _'I'll carry him, lead the way.' Said Moka, walking over to the group and easily cradling Tsukune between her arms._

 _'Follow me.' Said Mizore, before the group left the rooftop to get Tsukune medical help._

 _-line break-_

End Flashback

 _-line break-_

'I see… guess that explains these things then.' Said Tsukune, holding a rosary in his right hand and clutching at the silver pendant on his chest.

'Yes, but now that you have woken up you should be fine without them.' Said Ophiuchus.

'Thanks for the help then.' Said Tsukune, offering the two items that didn't belong to him, back to their rightful owners.

'Hey, don't sweat it. I mean, it is kind of my fault… still, you've got some serious stones to actually bite a Werewolf kid. I'm impressed, especially since you're a human.' Said Gin, taking his wolf-head pendant back.

'I, on the other hand, want to know exactly how you managed to remove this rosary from me. It is enchanted and no one should be able to remove it.' Said Moka, her sharp gaze piercing Tsukune's.

'I have no idea… I don't even remember taking it off.' Said Tsukune.

'You can talk about it later, for now, Tsukune needs rest.' Said Ophiuchus, starting pointedly at the group.

'I get it, I'm going. Sorry about today though. I'd like to start fresh tomorrow with you four, if that'd be okay?' Inquired Gin.

'You honestly expect us to forgive you for what you tried to do today?' Asked Moka coldly.

'Okay.' Interjected Tsukune, getting the whole room to look at him funny.

'What, it isn't like he was really trying to hurt us… Gin just did some stupid things trying to get to know Moka better.' Said Tsukune.

'For the record, I wasn't actually going to eat you, just maim you… now though, I'm glad I didn't get to do anything, you're all right Tsukune. Later.' Said Gin, before leaving the facility.

'I really don't approve.' Said Mizore.

'Yeah, Gin is a total pervert!' Added Kurumu.

'Everyone deserves a second chance. I mean, if it wasn't for Moka getting a second chance, Gin might have really hurt me tonight.' Pointed out Tsukune.

'You're too naïve, Tsukune, but I do appreciate you giving me that chance to start over… fine, I'll wipe the slate with Gin for now, but if he tries something again, I won't show any mercy. Now then, I think it is time for me to rest.' Said Moka, lying down on the bed next to Tsukune, before reattaching her rosary, causing her to slowly pass out, while her hair turned back to normal.

'Good idea.' Said Kurumu, pulling up a chair to sit next to Tsukune, while Mizore did the same.

'What is this? A hotel?' Asked Ophiuchus in irritation.

'If it is a hotel, I want some iced tea.' Said Mizore.

'Funny. I want you all out tomorrow morning.' Said Ophiuchus, before leaving the group.

'Are you feeling okay, Tsukune?' Asked Mizore softly.

'Yeah… just tired.' Said Tsukune.

'It's okay, rest, we won't let anything happen to you.' Said Kurumu reassuringly.

'Thanks. Good night.' Said Tsukune, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Implications

_Previously:  
Having joined the Newspaper Club and learning of Gin's less than honourable intentions to the girls, the group was wary of their senior. Gin approaching Tsukune early in the morning for a task sent alarm bells ringing in the human's head and it was only thanks to Kurumu's intervention that Tsukune wasn't framed for peeping in a monster girl locker room. Mizore, deciding to tackle the problem head on, spent her day observing Gin, who eventually managed to find Moka alone on the roof. Coming to blows with Gin as he transformed into a Werewolf, Mizore held off the beast until Tsukune and Kurumu arrived. In a twist of fate, Gin captured Tsukune and faced him with the decision of death or becoming a Werewolf in exchange for giving the girls to Gin. In a move that shocked all, the human bit the Werewolf, but the reaction was not typical, with Tsukune convulsing from the bite and passing out, but not before removing Moka's Rosario, something thought to be impossible to the Vampire. The Vampire handily beat the arrogant Werewolf and after a short debrief in the Academy health facility, it was decided that the group would start things off fresh the next day._  
 **  
**'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques  
**  
Chapter 6 – Implications

'Wake up, all of you. This isn't a hotel and your classes are starting soon.' Said a voice that Tsukune recognised after a moment.

'Did you really need to wake us up like that?' Asked Tsukune, as he sat up on his bed.

Calling it his bed wasn't strictly accurate though, since it was actually a stretcher in the medical facility at Youkai Academy, but the sentiment was the same. Blearily rubbing his eyes, Tsukune noted that Mizore was already awake and looking at him, Kurumu was beginning to stir and Moka was still out cold, sleeping like a baby.

'Morning Tsukune.' Said Mizore, to which Tsukune smiled.

'Morning Mizore.' Replied Tsukune, only for his torso to be slammed into his bed, which wasn't really his bed, by an energetic Kurumu.

'Tsukune! You're okay! I was so worried I couldn't sleep!' Claimed Kurumu, smothering Tsukune into her chest, before she shivered.

'You seemed to sleep fine to me. Stop suffocating Tsukune.' Retorted Mizore, as the temperature dropped around them.

'Morning everyone!' Interjected Moka, not reading the atmosphere of the room at all.

'There, everyone is awake, now out, before I give you all a reason to be here.' Grumbled Ophiuchus.

Tsukune, after nudging Kurumu off of his form, hopped off the bed, with his fellow Newspaper Club members following suit, before the four were practically shoved out the door, which was closed behind them.

'What class do we have now anyway?' Asked Tsukune.

'I don't think we actually have any classes today, only club activities.' Answered Mizore.

'Well, I suppose that is something… plus we'll be able to see if Gin really meant what he said yesterday.' Commented Tsukune, after some thought.

'I don't trust him.' Huffed Kurumu, crossing her arms over her chest with some difficulty.

'And you shouldn't, but we did agree to give him a chance.' Agreed Mizore.

'Who knows, maybe he will be a completely different person now?' Offered Moka optimistically, only to get three expressions of disbelief aimed at her.

'Well, we are here now, so let's find out.' Said Tsukune, as the group arrived outside their classroom.

Opening the door, the group anticipated many scenarios, however, they were disappointed nonetheless, when Gin quickly ran up to the three beauties and pushed a bouquet of roses into their hands again.

'You three beautiful ladies enjoy those flowers for a moment, I need to talk to Tsukune.' Said Gin, quickly grabbing the human and dragging him back outside, closing the door behind them.

Gin led Tsukune to the toilets and quickly checked that all the stalls were empty, before walking back to Tsukune.

'Ok, here is the deal Tsukune. I need to tell you something and you should definitely take it to heart. You need to be extremely careful about what you say around here, especially in regards to you know what. I can help you out of a few situations if they come up, but there is one group in this school… if they find out the truth, you are dead. No, not they will come and try to kill you, you are dead already if they know about you.' Warned Gin, with the most serious expression Tsukune had ever seen on the werewolf's face yet.

'What? Who is this group and why does them knowing about me mean I am dead?' Asked a stupefied Tsukune.

'They call themselves… the Public Safety Commission. I had… a run in with them last year and believe me, they mean business, after all, they are the reason I am the only member of the Newspaper Club left.' Revealed Gin, causing Tsukune to sober up.

'You mean they killed the other members?' Asked Tsukune in shock.

'Yeah and that wasn't even because of anything big, it was just a couple of articles about what they were up to. Believe me, if they find out your secret, you're going to be in some serious trouble, so make sure, that when you are outside of our club, don't ever talk about it. Got it?' Finished Gin, not giving Tsukune a chance to absorb what had been dropped on him.

'Now, let's get back to some club activities, after all, we have a deadline and no stories to write about yet, so we better not dawdle.' Said Gin, shifting mood abruptly, leaving Tsukune in the lurch, before dragging him out of the bathroom.

Arriving back at the clubroom, two sets of flowers were placed off to the side with what appeared to be shards of ice around them.

'Now that's just cruel.' Whined Gin, before walking to the front desk, while Tsukune seated himself beside Mizore, with Moka and Kurumu to her left.

'Ok, now as I just finished telling Tsukune, we need to get some articles going. Our first issue needs to be out next fortnight, so we've only got a few days to find some stories and write them up. There are a few rumours that have been rumbling around recently. One of which we definitely do not want to bring any exposure to.' Said Gin, pausing at this moment to give Tsukune a pointed glance, before shifting to the other three, who communicated their understanding with a small nod.

'Good. Well, while that rumour will hopefully die off, there have also been a few others with more substance behind them. There have been a few kidnappings recently, which I've been looking into… five kidnappings in five weeks, very suspicious, so keep an ear out for a sixth over the weekend. In addition to that, there are rumblings of a serial prankster going around and terrorising people. Not as exciting, but still something worth looking into. Also, I've been hearing about a suspected peeping tom, but it seems no one has been able to catch them.' Announced Gin.

'That last story wouldn't happen to be about you, would it, Gin-Senpai?' Asked Mizore, in her usual tone of voice.

'No, actually, there are reports of a peeper who takes photos of girls, but then vanishes before anyone can spot him.' Retorted Gin.

'That sounds an awful lot like what you tried to get Tsukune to do… are you sure it isn't you, Gin-Senpai?' Added Kurumu, her tone and voice flattening to mimic Mizore's.

'I don't appreciate that by the way.' Interjected Mizore, giving Kurumu a small glare, to which she stuck out her tongue in defiance.

'And I don't appreciate you four thinking of me as some lowly peeping tom. I have far too much class to resort to something like that.' Said Gin, getting multiple looks of disbelief at his convenient memory loss.

'Anyway, enough chit-chat, let's get out there and find some stories to write about!' Declared Gin, lifting the mood of the group.

 _-line break-_

'So do you think those rumours Gin-Senpai told us about are true?' Asked Tsukune.

'Well, we know one of them is at least true…' Said Kurumu, before pausing, getting a small nod of understanding from Tsukune before continuing.

'I think the other ones seem pretty likely too. Prankster? Yeah, why not, this is a school. Peeping tom? Well, we already know of at least one. It is the kidnappings that have me worried though. The school is pretty… well, relaxed in terms of its punishment for monster fighting and kidnappings aren't exactly harmless jokes. Not to mention, even if we think they are kidnappings, or at least that is what the rumours say, someone could actually be picking monsters off one by one.' Finished Kurumu.

'With all of us working together, I'm sure we could put up a decent fight against someone who tried to attack us.' Said Tsukune optimistically.

'Yes. However, being targeted individually would be very dangerous. There is no telling when or where an assailant might strike. We should all be careful.' Added Mizore.

'Um, I'm not sure how much help I'll be in a fight though.' Spoke up Moka at last.

'What do you mean? Your monster form absolutely wrecked Gin and we could barely touch him!' Exclaimed Kurumu in disbelief.

'Yes, but I can't transform at will. I'm not even sure how it worked the first time. I've had this rosary for years now and no one has been able to take it off before.' Said Moka.

'Wait… so you mean your monster form has been locked away inside of that rosary for years?' Asked Tsukune in disbelief.

'Yeah… oh, I never thought of it like that…' Mumbled Moka.

'It must be quite lonely then.' Added Tsukune, only for Moka's rosary to shake.

'She doesn't like you calling her an it, Tsukune.' Said Moka, confusing Tsukune.

'Wait, she can talk to you through that thing?' Asked Tsukune in surprise.

'Hmm… I guess so. This is the first time this has happened before, I wonder why?' Pondered Moka, before her head twitched a bit.

'Oh, Inner Moka seems to think it is because the rosary was removed, so now the link between us is strong enough for her to talk to me.' Said Moka after a moment.

'Inner Moka?' Mumbled Tsukune in confusion.

'I guess I thought it made sense since she is inside the rosary.' Explained Moka.

'I guess calling her monster Moka doesn't sound very nice either.' Added Kurumu, causing the eye in the rosary to glow brighter.

'We could call her combat Moka or strong Moka, since she is arguably the most powerful among all of us.' Said Mizore, with a hint of bitterness.

'I mean… why do we need to split the two of you anyway? Isn't it like two sides of the same coin? You are both Moka, right?' Asked Tsukune.

'Yeah, I think so… although, I wonder if you can make the other Moka come out again…' Mumbled Moka.

'Well, we definitely shouldn't test it here in the middle of the hallway and besides, we need to get investigating for our stories, so let's get going. I'll go look for this peeper, Mizore should go look for the kidnapper and Moka can go look for the prankster, since they will probably be the most harmless. As for Tsukune, you could come with any of us.' Said Kurumu, her voice turning lecherous towards the end.

'Actually, I think I'm going to go look for Gin-Senpai.' Said Tsukune, surprising the other three.

'What, how come?' Whined Kurumu, clearly disappointed.

'That indeed seems like an odd choice, considering he almost killed you yesterday.' Added Mizore, a small frown forming on her face.

'Well, it might be a good idea, after all, he would be the strongest one of us now if you can't get my rosary off, which is probably the best for you.' Said Moka, surprising Kurumu and Mizore, before they saw the logic in what Moka had said.

'I suppose. He is still in the clubroom I think, so I'll head back. We can meet up at lunch and see what we manage to find out.' Said Tsukune, before walking off.

'Do you really think we can trust Tsukune with Gin?' Asked Kurumu.

'Maybe, but I'm not going to take any chances.' Said Mizore, before her hand turned to ice and dropped off, before reforming into another Mizore.

'Whoa, what is that?' Asked Kurumu, as Mizore's hand regrew.

'Insurance, now let's go look for a story.' Said Mizore, before both Snow Women walked away.

'Might as well.' Agreed Kurumu, before leaving, with Moka following example, vacating the hallway.

"You will be mine, Moka Akashiya." Thought a small figure, before bouncing after Moka.

 _-line break-  
_  
"Hmm, now if someone is taking photos and running away before being caught, then it is probably going to be someone from the Photography Club… but then again, I suppose anyone can pick up a camera and take pictures… the real clue, would be who can do it without getting caught? Hmm, a ghost monster maybe?" Thought Kurumu, as she explored the school, looking for her scoop.

"I suppose I should see if I can find any of the girls who think they were watched and find out what happened to them." Decided Kurumu, before heading to the girl's dormitory.

"I will get the best pictures of you, Kurumu. Even better than before!" Thought Kurumu's stalker, unbeknownst to the busty Succubus.

 _-line break-_

'Gin-Senpai, are you still here?' Called Tsukune, as he knocked on the door to the clubroom, before opening it and walking in.

Gin was leaning on the front of the desk, looking up at the roof, seemingly deep in thought.

'Tsukune? What are you doing back here?' Asked Gin, genuinely confused.

'Can you teach me how to fight?' Asked Tsukune, causing Gin to raise an eyebrow.

'Huh? What are you talking about Tsukune?' Asked Gin.

Tsukune closed the door behind him and stepped towards the club leader.

'I know what you said, but I can't just run away from everything. Mizore has been teaching me how to dodge and run away, but if I get caught, what am I supposed to do then?' Explained Tsukune.

'Kid, I told you, if you get caught, you are as good as dead.' Said Gin, only for what Tsukune said next to surprise him.

'I was caught by Saizou but managed to push him back. I can get better if you teach me how.' Said Tsukune.

'Wait, that guy who half of your year is afraid of, you beat him back?' Questioned Gin.

'Yeah, I'm not even sure how, but… well, I'm trusting you here… my eye is weird.' Said Tsukune.

'It looks fine to me?' Said Gin.

'Not this eye, this one.' Said Tsukune, pointing to his left eye, before opening his right.

Gin almost flinched, as the glowing light shone into his face, causing his hair to bristle slightly.

'What is that?' Asked Gin.

'I don't know. I had an accident on the way here and something happened to my eye. It lets me see the monster forms of other people. Right now, I see half of your wolf form, if I close my left eye, I will see only your monster form. It's how I figured out Kurumu was a Succubus, but I also think it is what stopped Saizou.' Revealed Tsukune, before closing his right eye and reopening his left.

'Ok, from the beginning, explain what happened when you fought Saizou.' Demanded Gin.

'Well, I mean first, I was just running away and dodging his attacks, but then I took a hit meant for Mizore and that really hurt. I don't know exactly what happened after that, but I kicked Saizou in the back of the knee when he was in his monster form and somehow hurt him, even though he recovered after a moment and then kicked me away. After that, he had me in his grasp and I couldn't get away, but then… I'm not really sure, but my left eye was closed and my right was starting to throb or something and when it opened, Saizou was turned back into his human form. After that Mizore froze him and took me to the Ophiuchus.' Finished Tsukune.

Gin's expression remained pensive throughout the whole explanation and for a few minutes afterwards, before he stood up and walked over to Tsukune.

'I'm telling you right now, that is not normal, but that is a good thing. The more you do that seems unlikely for a you know what, the less likely you are to be caught or get in trouble. As for training, I don't think there is much I can help you with, but I can give you the basics at least. Werewolf fighting is unique, since we rely on high speed movement, but I could probably whip you into shape enough that you can throw a decent punch. Seems like you've already got a good kick too.' Said Gin encouragingly, clasping Tsukune on the shoulders.

'On the other hand, you're asking me for a favour, you realise that, right?' Asked Gin, causing Tsukune to hesitantly nod.

'In that case, you'll owe me one if I help you out, sound fair?' Continued Gin, getting a slower nod from Tsukune.

'Good, good. In that case, we'll start right now. We'll go for a quick look around for any leads on this kidnapping thing, then I'll start giving you a few pointers.' Said Gin, before leading Tsukune out of the room, neither one of them aware of Mizore's clone following them.

 _-line break-_

'So how did the search go?' Asked Tsukune, as the group of four met back up at lunch time.

'Better than I thought. It seems all the girls found some weird slime or something after investigating, when they thought they were being watched. Sounds like a slug monster or something, which would make sense for how it manages to get away. Guess it might not be Gin-Senpai after all.' Said Kurumu.

'I didn't have much luck, but the few people who did know anything about the prankster got very upset when I mentioned them… I don't think they are very well liked.' Added Moka.

'I found nothing.' Said Mizore, much to the surprise of the other three.

'But how? You are the sneakiest out of all of us?' Questioned Kurumu in disbelief.

'No leads. Whoever is kidnapping these girls is very careful.' Explained Mizore.

'Guess we really need to be careful then, especially if Mizore couldn't find this person.' Said Moka nervously.

'What did you end up doing, Tsukune?' Asked Kurumu.

'Gin-Senpai and I went to look for any leads about the kidnappings as well with no luck, then Gin helped me train a bit.' Answered Tsukune, surprising the two who hadn't been watching his every move.

'Training? For what? I mean… Tsukune, there isn't really much you can do.' Whispered Kurumu, trying carefully to not hurt Tsukune's feelings.

'I know, but I can do a little. I managed to hurt Saizou after all when I kicked him.' Explained Tsukune, surprising Kurumu.

'That's right! I'm still surprised you were able to do that.' Recalled Moka, before seeming to zone out, only to promptly snap back to reality a moment later.

'Inner Moka also thinks it is unusual that you weren't even more badly injured from your fight with him. It seems very out of place with you being you.' Said Moka.

'I think there is something to be said about all the blood you've been receiving too.' Added Mizore.

'Wait, Tsukune's been getting blood? From who?' Hissed Kurumu.

'Me and some other monsters.' Said Mizore, shocking the other two.

'I know I got a lot from the bus driver too, after my accident. Probably got a bit from Gin-Senpai as well now after yesterday.' Added Tsukune.

'Tsukune, don't you know how dangerous that is? A monster's blood contains their power, that is why Vampires got such a bad reputation. Everyone hated us because we needed blood to survive, but taking it weakened them. If we didn't learn how to get food from other sources, things would have turned really ugly.' Whispered Moka.

'You're a Vampire? Is that why you are always drinking tomato juice for lunch?' Asked Tsukune after a moment.

'Oh, I never told you, did I? I just thought you knew.' Commented Moka in surprise.

'I mean, I did see part of your monster form a few times, but I couldn't figure out what you were. It wasn't as obvious like with Kurumu and Mizore actually told me outright… I thought a Vampire would be scarier though…' Mumbled Tsukune.

'Hey, Moka was plenty scary. You should have seen the power she was giving off when she beat down Gin.' Protested Kurumu.

'Hmm, it was quite substantial.' Agreed Mizore.

'I guess, but I don't do a lot of Vampire stuff anyway because of the rosary, since it seals my powers and tomato juice is enough for me in this form. I think Inner Moka might start wanting blood if she comes out too often though.' Said Moka.

'Moka, would it be okay with you if I tried to remove your rosary again after lunch, I want to speak with the other Moka if I can?' Asked Tsukune, surprising the group.

'Why though? I don't think Inner Moka would mind too much, but it would take a bit out of us. That's if it actually works anyway, since we don't know how you were able to do it the first time.' Questioned Moka.

'Well, this would be a good test I guess then. After all, if we know Tsukune can bring out the other Moka, then we know you'd be in less danger if Tsukune is with you.' Commented Kurumu unhappily, realising the implications of her statement.

'Yes, but that also means Tsukune will be targeted because of anyone after Moka, knowing that only he can make her more powerful.' Commented Mizore, cowing Moka's enthusiasm slightly.

'Well, I mean, we don't have to decide anything right now, after all we need to see if it works first before making any plans.' Said Moka quietly.

'In any case, we might as well finish our lunch and go see if it works.' Said Tsukune, getting a round of nods.

 _-line break-_

'Is this really necessary?' Asked Moka, as the group found themselves near the edge of the school, near the lake of blood.

'I don't think you realised it, but your other form was giving off energy like crazy. Maybe we got away with it for a bit at night, but if you transform in the middle of the day, you'll send everyone running away.' Explained Kurumu.

'Besides, we don't want anyone to take advantage of us while we are distracted. There is a kidnapper around, remember?' Pointed out Mizore.

'Ok, I guess. Are you ready, Tsukune?' Asked Moka.

Tsukune nodded, walking up to Moka, who parted her top slightly, to allow Tsukune easy access to her rosary. Tsukune grasped it with his left hand, before giving it a small tug, only for it to resist him completely.

'Well that didn't work…' Mumbled Tsukune, causing a downcast expression to spread among the group, with Moka's being the most disappointed.

'I suppose it wasn't meant to be.' Muttered Moka, before Tsukune gave an exclamation of surprise.

'Wait, there might be something that might work.' Said Tsukune, confusing the group, before he opened his right eye while closing his left.

As Tsukune's vision changed, the area around them seemed to become night, with the sky being painted red. Still grasping the rosary around his new friend's neck, Tsukune locked eyes with the silver haired Moka.

'This is most unusual. Instead of bringing me out, you've somehow come into the rosary. You really aren't a normal human after all, Tsukune.' Commented Moka, her regal voice almost soothing to Tsukune, given it gave the illusion of control.

'How are you so calm about all of this anyway?' Asked Tsukune, genuinely confused.

'I've seen more than you can imagine in my life. The other Moka does not know entirely of our past and it is better that way. She is innocent and should remain that way. However, this means very little surprises me. Since coming to this school, only you have proved yourself to be outside the realm of my expectations. Human. Able to damage monsters. Unknown powers. You are truly a mystery, Tsukune Aono. Quite abnormal for a human, but not exactly average among monsters either. Traits of both, but somehow neither at any one time. I must confess, I am interested in getting to see what you do next.' Answered Moka, her gaze never wavering, unnerving Tsukune slightly, feeling as though he was being scrutinised by a machine.

After a moment, Tsukune regained himself and decided to ask what he had originally planned on.

'So does that mean you don't know why I can do all of this abnormal non-human stuff either? Like being able to hurt Saizou.' Asked Tsukune.

'I have a few theories, but I do not have a definite answer for you.' Answered Moka.

'Do you think it is from the blood then?' Asked Tsukune.

'Almost certainly. The real question you should be asking though, is not why is it affecting you, rather, it should be how. For one thing, is it temporary, as it seems that nurse believes, or is the blood affecting you on a deeper level, changing your very being? There is already a great deal of mystery surrounding your situation and as long as you remain here, your encounter rate with monsters will continue to be alarmingly high, at least compared with your life before. If that is the case, fights and injuries as have been occurring to you previously, may continue and perhaps increase in severity or frequency, increasing the risk that you will need more blood, or alternative medical care, which is not suited for humans. You need to weigh this risk up now and decide if you want to remain here. While the other three may not want you to leave, seeing as how you are their friend, you and I do not have a relationship like that currently and I am merely speaking the cold hard truth. If you stay here, three outcomes are possible: the first, that you skate by unnoticed, a human hiding under the radar, the second, you die, plain and simple and the third, whatever is happening to your being now continues, evolves and progresses, which may very well turn you into a monster, human with enhanced abilities, or even something unheard of before.' Explained Moka.

'Do you think there is anything you could do to help? I mean, if you are a Vampire who needs to drink blood for survival, isn't there something you know of that might explain what is happening to me, or a way to fix it?' Asked Tsukune curiously, causing Moka's gaze to sharpen.

'There is one thing that I know of that may push you closer into the territory of a monster, especially given your current state, however, it is only a last resort among Vampires and severely weakens us. Perhaps if you were someone close to me, I might consider it, should your life be in danger, but as of now, you are not worthy in my eyes to know of such a sacred ritual.' Answered Moka.

'I see… that's too bad I suppose, but not the end of the world. Thanks for all of that.' Said Tsukune, confusing Moka.

'Why are you thanking me? I have told you that you are unworthy to know of something that may save your life one day, while offering you very little help with your situation.' Queried Moka in confusion.

'You've done more than you think. You've laid my options out for me pretty clearly. If I want to stay here, I need to be stronger and careful. Staying here means I'll be in danger, but it doesn't mean I'm dead for sure. Also, I have friends here who care for me, so it'd be rude to just leave them behind. I'm a little sad to hear you don't consider us friends… but I guess after what Moka went through in the human world, I can't expect you to like me that easily, even if I might not be human anymore.' Responded Tsukune, surprising Moka.

'That is an odd conclusion to draw from our conversation.' Commented Moka, even as Tsukune laughed in amusement.

'You're the one who said it, "abnormal for a human, but not exactly average among monsters either", guess I'm just a mixed basket at this point. I suppose if that's all, I might as well give this thing one last try. I have a feeling it might actually work this time though.' Said Tsukune, causing Moka to raise a delicate eyebrow in questioning.

Tsukune didn't respond to the silent question and instead pulled on the rosary again, causing Moka to lurch forward slightly, almost bumping her head into his, causing her to growl slightly. Tsukune felt how the anger caused energy to leak out of Moka's body, which then lead to his own body starting to exude something Tsukune couldn't explain in response. To Tsukune, it seemed like adrenaline. There was definitely fear in there, but also defiance, almost as though his body was reacting to the energy Moka was giving off. With this Tsukune gave the rosary another tug, only this time, a sharp snapping sound was heard, surprising Moka, who looked down to see her rosary now detached and held within Tsukune's grasp.


End file.
